The Parting of Lost Souls
by PJ Zatken
Summary: Kaiba and Mokuba are in New York on business. Someone tries to kill Kaiba. Kaiba and the other Yugi search for the one who wants Kaiba dead, and why. ViolenceSupernaturalAngstChDeath COMPLETED
1. Anticipation

**STORY ARC TWO: THE PARTING OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter One: Anticipation**

* * *

_Kaiba Seto's Point of View_

"Always getting bested by Mutou Yugi!"

I flung the Asian-American magazine as if it was a discus. It settled on the pile of periodicals, joining the others that were tossed aside in sheer frustration.

Each magazine in that pile had a common thread...Mutou Yugi and Alexa Emrys. Stolen shots taken of them at the Domino Arena press conference and the after-party were accompanied with articles asserting that they were exclusively dating.

With clenched fists, I stormed out to the balcony and leaned on the railing with clasped hands.

Just when I thought that I had turned over a new leaf by shaking hands with Yugi before I left for New York, I spent these weeks ranting over stupid magazines with pictures taken and articles written by imbeciles. As of now, I did not know which was worse - confirming through surveillance reports and incriminating photographs that he and Emrys were dating, or hiring spies and buying periodicals to confirm something so trivial and ludicrous.

There should only be three matters that deserve my attention: Kaiba Corporation, duel monsters, and Mokuba.

My mind, however, kept wandering nowadays whenever I read or hear anything about Yugi or Emrys. I felt the urge of crushing something with my bare hands whenever someone acknowledged Yugi as the number one duelist, or received another report from my henchmen about his relationship with her.

How in hell could I bury my hatred in Alcatraz and be able to deal with this? I should have never made that promise to Mokuba. Fate always played this sick joke of testing my patience or lack thereof.

"Ni-sama, it's almost seven in the evening. Are we dining out or are we cooking something for ourselves tonight?"

I turned around, glanced at the owner of that familiar voice, and asked, "Do you just want dinner, or do you want to catch a movie, too?"

My brother's slate blue eyes lit up. "Dinner and a movie sounds great!"

I smirked at him and pondered in amusement, "Just as I thought..." I then cleared my throat and told him, "We'll leave in thirty minutes."

Afterwards, I turned around and returned to my earlier position by the railing.

Instead of going to his room to get ready for our night out, Mokuba came closer and stood beside me. He stammered as he asked, "Once Emrys comes to town for her concert, may she stay with us here at the loft? We have an extra room that she can use and plenty to spare, don't we?"

Glancing sideways, I responded, "It's up to you."

Slate blue eyes intensified its gaze, as their owner probed, "You're still upset with her, aren't you?"

I frowned. "What makes you say that?"

With a slight frown of his own, my brother explained, "Whenever you guys see each other, you two end up arguing."

"We're just kidding around, Mokuba. She and I don't easily give in to anyone."

Mokuba remained silent, but I could tell that he did not like the answer I gave him or how I responded to his question.

After letting out a sigh and acknowledging the root of Mokuba's frustration, I asked him, "You're fond of her, aren't you?"

My brother's gaze softened as he admitted, "She's like an older sister. At times, she reminds me of how Mom was with us."

Seeing Mokuba's face turn somber as our past came back to haunt him, I rested my left hand on his shoulder and murmured, "I don't blame you for liking her that much. She has been kind and friendly to you since you've met."

"Don't you like her, too?"

Avoiding eye contact, I replied, "Arguments aside, I do like her. She's been nice to you."

"I don't mean _that _type of like, Ni-sama. When I say like, what I meant was _liking_ her as a girlfriend."

My pitch rose along with one eyebrow and a frown. "Where do you get these insane ideas? You've been watching too much television."

"And you've been reading too many tabloids and magazines," Mokuba teasingly countered as his thumb vigorously pointed at the pile inside my office.

With a dismissive smirk, I said, "She's dating Yugi, Mokuba. You know that as well as I do."

Slate blue eyes probed mine. "Ni-sama, if Yugi wasn't dating her then would you be asking her out on a date?"

Feeling cornered, I replied, "I don't think so. She's too insolent and pushy for my taste."

This time, it was Mokuba's turn to raise an eyebrow. "She wasn't even the least bit insolent or pushy at the mansion or over the telephone."

Relenting and hoping that Mokuba's train of questions would stop, I shook my head and sighed. "I _really_ don't know, Mokuba. If things were different, then_ maybe_ I would consider dating her..._maybe _by a long shot. But as I told you, she's too insolent for my taste."

I then looked out at the night sky as I waited for Mokuba's response. After a long moment of silence between us, I glanced sideways and asked him, "Why did you suddenly need to know these things from me?"

As soon as Mokuba broke his gaze at the nightlife below, he smirked and blurted out, "It would just be so cool if you two end up together. You've never given up on anything, Ni-sama. You shouldn't be giving up on her, either."

I shook my head and humored myself, telling Mokuba, "You're too young to ask about these matters. If I were you, I'd be getting ready because we're leaving the loft in fifteen minutes. _Now go_."

"Okay, okay..." was Mokuba's reply before he dashed to his room.

As Mokuba ran out of my office, I was reminded that I was responsible for my misery. This was the first time that I ever entertained the idea of opening my emotions to a person other than Mokuba. It was also my first time to tolerate someone who had the nerve to insult me.

I kept remembering how my brother's eyes lit up whenever Emrys' name was ever mentioned. I knew how much she cared for him. I also knew as to how much it would mean to him if she became a permanent part of our lives.

And now, because of my uncertainty, I blew that chance for Mokuba and me.

If I had only moved quicker or recognized my feelings for her sooner, then maybe...just maybe...things would have been different between Emrys and me. It was already too late for regrets. She now belonged to someone else. To make matters worse, she now belonged in the arms of Yugi.

I did my best to forget about Emrys. For a while, I hated her for the argument we had at Kaiba-Land.

Now, my conscience - something that I thought I shed many years ago - reminded me that she apologized twice for our argument, was empathetic when I needed it most, and had been a good friend to Mokuba and me. I even fooled myself by suspecting that she had ulterior motives for being nice. By making every effort to demonize her and brand her as a liar, I only discovered that everything she told me about her past was true, and that hiring private investigators to prove otherwise was just a waste of time and money.

As I looked at the busy Manhattan streets below, my mind once again wondered what the future had in store for me. How would this work, especially now that I know that I had feelings for her while she had feelings for Yugi?

Only time could tell what would happen next.

* * *

**_Author's side note..._**

_Although this story arc stands independently from The Encounter of Lost Souls and There Will Come Soft Rain, the three stories are inter-connected. This fact will also apply to subsequent Yu-Gi-Oh fan-fiction stories that I will post in the future._

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. This fan fiction, as well as the original characters, are the author's property._

_Enjoy reading!_

**_PJ Zatken_**


	2. The Arrival

**STORY ARC TWO: THE PARTING OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Two: The Arrival**

* * *

_Kaiba Seto's Point of View_

Two months had passed since that day at the balcony.

Mokuba and I waited for Emrys' arrival at John F. Kennedy International Airport's tarmac for private planes. Our two-month wait quickly passed.

Eventually, Emrys' plane landed. As soon as the plane's door opened, she emerged and descended the metal stairs. She was simple - far from the singer that graced the concert stage. She wore an ivory silk blouse, wool slacks, and two-and-a-half inch heeled penny-loafers. Her hair was down.

"She's here!" Mokuba exclaimed as he ran towards her.

Emrys smiled and waved as soon as she saw us. In spite of the two duffel bags she carried with her, she managed to squat and embrace Mokuba. She then patted his back and gazed into my brother's eyes, saying, "Long time, no see. How are you doing?

"We missed you," Mokuba responded as he held Emrys' hand and led her towards me.

"Kaiba, it's so nice to see you again!" Emrys said as she grinned and hugged me.

My eyes widened during the first few seconds of reciprocating her friendly embrace. I did not know what to think or make of it. Adjusting to the situation seconds later, I allowed that hug of ours to linger and then initiated the end of that mutual gesture.

The three of us walked towards the limousine and then took our seats. Once the porter and pilot secured all her luggage at the trunk, the chauffeur drove off.

Emrys situated herself on the leather seat behind the chauffeur, facing Mokuba and me. She leaned back as she crossed her legs and asked, "So, how's life treating you gentlemen?"

I responded, "Okay. Mokuba and I have narrowed down the location for the first Kaiba-Land in New York."

Emrys' eyes lit up. "That's good! I remembered that you were having trouble pinning down a spot. I'm glad that you had that matter all squared away."

"The best part is that we have more time to see the city," Mokuba interjected. "There are plenty of cool things to do here!"

"I bet," Emrys replied with a smile on her face.

"By the way, Mokuba and I made reservations for dinner at a Japanese restaurant. We'll have dinner there before we return to the loft."

After giving me a sheepish smile, Emrys said, "That sounds like a good idea. I'm famished."

"How long will you be in town?" Mokuba asked Emrys.

"Five days, the most."

My brother's face turned glum. I, on the other hand, masked my disappointment over Emrys' reply.

Trying to comfort Mokuba, Emrys said, "Please don't be sad. We'll always talk on the phone and write letters. We could also take turns visiting each other, whenever time permits."

With a pout, Mokuba remarked, "I'm bummed that you won't be staying in town that long."

Our limousine eventually made a slow stop at Park Avenue as we arrived at the posh Japanese restaurant.

The restaurant manager's eyes glowed in amiable recognition once we stepped inside. "Kaiba-sama, it's so good for you to visit us again."

After clearing my throat, I asked, "Do you have our usual spot reserved, Steven?"

"Of course, Kaiba-sama. Follow me, please." The restaurant manager - with three menus in tow - led the way towards the private rooms at the back end of the restaurant. Once we were comfortably seated around the Japanese-style dining table, he asked her, "Miss, are you Alexa?"

My eyes narrowed and my ears throbbed after hearing Steven's question. I was right. The idiot was ogling at her.

Emrys nodded for her response.

"It's such an honor for you to dine with us tonight!" Steven exclaimed.

Smiling, Emrys said, "It's an honor for me, as well."

While glowering at the restaurant manager, I flatly said, "Steven, keep her presence here just between you and me. I'd like for us to enjoy our meal in privacy. I know that's not too much to ask."

Steven's face turned red in embarrassment as he nodded and bowed before us without making eye contact. After writing down our selection, he left the menus and closed the sliding door behind him.

Emrys and Mokuba's eyes were glued on me.

Moments later, Emrys sighed and murmured, "Why were you rude towards him?"

As Emrys brushed her hair with her hand, I saw her wrist. She wore Yugi's wristband - the same one that he wore in Battle City.

My eyes met Emrys' eyes as the blood boiled up to my head and made my ears throb. Seeing red, I retorted through gritted teeth, "_Rude?_ I just informed him that I want our privacy. Was that a crime?"

After Emrys shook her head in disbelief, she then replied, "I just asked you a straightforward question."

I spat, "You were the one who wanted anonymity, if I remembered correctly. I just did you a favor and _this_ is what I get from you?"

With a crinkled forehead and narrowed eyes, Emrys whispered, "If your idea of doing me a favor is by yelling at people, then please don't go out of your way anymore."

I glowered at her. "Who the_ hell_ do you think you are?"

Putting her hand up, Emrys sighed and said in an even tone, "All I'm saying is that you didn't need to be such a jerk with Steven. _That's all_."

A long moment of silence transpired. We stared at each other as if we were seeing who was going to initiate the surrender. As the seconds passed, I noticed that her hazel eyes misted.

Emrys quietly stood up. Tightlipped and teary-eyed, she mumbled to us, "Would you kindly excuse me?" Avoiding any eye contact and carrying her handbag with her, she then slid the door open and shut.

----------------------------

_Alexa Emrys' Point of View_

I did not know how many minutes I have been inside the ladies' room. All this time, I leaned against against the wall closest to the door, shook in anger, and cried in frustration.

Why the hell did Kaiba have to be such a jerk? Just when I thought that everything would go back to normal once I arrive in New York...

"Emrys, are you okay?"

Looking up and wiping away some of my tears once I heard the familiar voice, I responded, "I'm fine, Mokuba. I'll be out in a minute."

"Are you crying?" Mokuba asked with concern laced in his voice.

Choosing not to directly reply to the question, I said, "I'll be out very soon. Please keep your brother company. I'll join you shortly."

"Okay." Immediately thereafter, I heard Mokuba run back to our dining room.

The tears that I fought back during my conversation with Mokuba streamed down my cheeks. Shaking my head and clenching my teeth in frustration, I muttered, "God, I asked for patience years ago from You, but does it always have to be_ this_ hard?"

I then closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Once I slightly calmed down, I walked towards the sink to wash my hands and face. As I washed my hands and face, someone - or something - brushed behind and walked pass me. The ladies' room suddenly became cold.

As I turned off the faucet, grabbed a paper towel, and pat it on my face, something brushed against my back for the second time. I abruptly looked behind and then intensely stared at the mirror in front of me.

I did not see anything, or anyone.

If I did not know any better, I could swear that the sensation felt like cold fingers passing through my back. Chills ran down my spine and goose bumps appeared on my arms as the room temperature further dropped.

The lights flickered for seconds and eventually turned off, leaving the ladies' room pitch dark. I then hear the faucet turn on, gushing water full force. The temperature dropped even further.

As my heart and mind frantically raced, I ran towards the door. I grabbed the door knob and realized that it was locked. All I could do was to lean behind the door.

Spooked out of my wits, I mumbled, "From Domino City to New York... Just when I thought that everything would go back to normal..."

"Emrys?"

Immediately, the lights turned on and the faucet turned off.

I scanned the room and confirmed that everything was as normal as it could be. Whatever it was, the knock and that familiar voice broke its spell.

The voice was more audible as its owner asked, "Emrys?"

After taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

Seconds after looking at me in silence, Kaiba then remarked, "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Greatly relieved to see another human being, I sighed. "It has been a long day for me..."

Maintaining his nonchalant tone, Kaiba said, "The waiter just brought our food. So are you still joining us?"

"Yes, I am. I just needed a minute."

Kaiba leaned against the wall at the hallway. With a slight smirk on his face, he stared at me and murmured, "I'm disappointed. You've lost your spunk..."

My eyebrow rose due to his vague comment and it rested as soon as I understood its meaning. I flatly said, "You, on the other hand, have lost your mind."

Probing azure eyes kept its intense stare as their owner's arms were crossed in front of his chest. "Why did you back down so quickly?"

Meeting his gaze, I told him, "It was already bad enough that we argued in front of your brother the first time we all met. I don't want that incident to happen again."

Kaiba motioned me to come with him. As we walked back to our private dining room, he then quietly asked, "Is that why you walked away?"

I glanced sideways and nodded for my reply.

Kaiba then slid the door open for us.

We saw an impatient Mokuba, the boy complaining as we walked in the room, "Come on, guys. I'm hungry!"

After gazing into each other's eyes and making a silent agreement between us to forget about our argument, Kaiba and I joined his brother at the table. The remaining hours we had at the restaurant was marked with good food, light conversation, and wonderful company. I gladly set aside the upsetting incident and eerie encounter hours ago.

_General Point of View_

"Here's your room," Mokuba said to Emrys.

Kaiba nonchalantly explained, "Lofts are normally non-partitioned, but this one was like this when we leased it."

Glancing at the boy and then at the elder sibling, Emrys asked, "Are you sure that I'm not intruding your privacy by staying here?"

"You're not intruding," the younger Kaiba confirmed. "You'd be doing the same, if the tables were turned, won't you?"

"Of course," Emrys replied with a warm grin. "By the way, did you get the tickets that Yoshiko sent you?"

The boy nodded.

Kaiba then placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll leave you alone to settle in. If you need anything, let us know."

Giving an appreciative smile, Emrys said, "I will."

After exchanging goodnights, the brothers left her room.

An hour-and-a-half later, Emrys reached for her cell phone and called Domino City. After having a lighthearted conversation with Yugi, the latter activated the Millennium Puzzle and allowed the young pharaoh to emerge.

"Hey, stranger," Emrys teased her significant other over the telephone as she smiled from ear to ear. The breeze from the balcony gently blew, providing a relaxing mood for their conversation.

"How's your trip? How's New York?" the other Yugi inquired as he leaned against the headboard of Yugi's bed.

"Well, the trip was long. New York's busy and lively. It's about eleven thirty in the evening right now. I'm staying with Kaiba and Mokuba for five days the most. After that, I'll be returning to England."

"Your concert's tomorrow night?"

"Yes. It will be my last one to complete this tour."

"You'll do well," the other Yugi remarked. He now had his knees in front of him as he sat on the bed.

"Always the handsome and gentlemanly charmer, aren't you?" Emrys teased with a sly smile as she looked at the moonlit sky. Throughout the conversation, her eyes misted.

Then, there was a momentary pause between them.

Breaking the ice, Emrys said, "I wish you were here. I miss you a lot." Her voice then drifted off as she closed her eyes.

After audibly sighing, the other Yugi quietly replied, "So do I."

Emrys deeply breathed and then kidded, "What we're truly missing is the kissing and hugging."

"Well, that too." The other Yugi then smirked as he remembered the comfort those intimate moments brought for them.

"Please send my regards to everyone, especially Jii-san."

"Thank Kaiba and Mokuba for me. I appreciate them for letting you stay there."

A tightlipped Emrys said, "I'll let them know. Take care of yourself. I love you very much..."

"Take care of yourself, too... I love you..."

The phone clicked.

As soon as the phone call ended, a shadow loomed behind Emrys. She then felt something brush against her back. Startled, she turned around and found out that there was nobody around her.

The glass door, which separated the balcony area and the bedroom, remained closed. The bedroom door remained open just the way it was left earlier.

With raised eyebrows and crinkled forehead, Emrys once again wondered about her odd feeling that someone was watching her. She slid the glass door open and came in the room, trying to dismiss the perplexed feeling.

Although he was not the cause of Emrys' bewilderment, Kaiba stood for minutes at her front door while she was on the telephone with the other Yugi. He simmered in jealousy and sadness as he retreated to his own room once her telephone call was over.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

_Although this story arc stands independently from The Encounter of Lost Souls and There Will Come Soft Rain, the three stories are inter-connected. This fact will also apply to subsequent Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction that I will post in the future._

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. This fan fiction, as well as the original characters, is the author's property._

_Enjoy reading!_

**_PJ Zatken_**


	3. The Date at Death's Door

**STORY ARC TWO: THE PARTING OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Three: The Date at Death's Door**

* * *

"Damn it!" Kaiba said through gritted teeth as he paced back and forth in his room. He then threw himself on his bed and stared at the stucco ceiling , his irate gaze seemingly able to burn a hole through the ceiling. 

_"What the hell have I been thinking? She'll always think of Yugi. The longer time passes by, the more I feel like I'm walking in someone else's skin...especially when she's around..."_

Kaiba then sat up by the foot of his bed, sighed, and cracked his knuckles as he pondered, _"This is just not like me. It's such a huge mistake to like her. The sooner these five days go by, the sooner she'll leave us alone."_

--------------

Throngs of anticipating fans waited in droves to enter the Radio City Music Hall. The tickets for Alexa's concert were completely sold out months ago.

Emrys, Mokuba, and Kaiba waited inside her dressing room. Thirty minutes from now and it was show time.

"You'll knock them dead just like you did at Domino," the younger Kaiba said as Emrys paced back and forth.

"I'm just a nervous wreck for some reason. I don't know why," Emrys responded with pursed lips as she sat down on the sofa and fidgeted in an uncustomary way. She was already dressed up for her first set. She wore a two-piece black skirt outfit with matching knee-length high-heeled boots. A red ruby accentuated her navel. Her wavy black hair was down.

"That's all there is..._nerves_," Kaiba scoffed. He was sitting on the opposite side of the sofa.

Emrys sighed and fidgeted. "I hope you guys are right..."

After someone knocked on the door, a masculine voice said, "Alexa - sound check was done. We also did an equipment check. Everything's a-okay."

Without standing up, Emrys replied, "That's good. I'll come out in twenty minutes."

"Just like how they say it in show business...break a leg, kid."

Emrys smiled and then said, "Thanks, John..."

As soon as John left, a puzzled Mokuba glanced at Emrys. "Why did that guy want you to break your leg?"

"Oh - _that_!" Emrys chuckled. "It's the customary way of saying 'good luck' to someone who is about to perform. They said that wishing someone who is about to perform on stage 'good luck' would bring bad luck instead."

Mokuba laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

Kaiba shook his head. "People still make room for such superstitious nonsense."

Emrys stared at Kaiba as she said, "Unbelievable, isn't it? Well, superstitions and such beliefs are part of any culture. This will always be the case no matter how much you try to deny its existence."

"Superstitious people are idiots. People control their destinies - not the other way around," an annoyed Kaiba retorted.

Emrys' gaze into Kaiba's sapphire eyes deepened. "I used to absolutely believe in what you just said, but I've learned that life is full of unusual surprises. You'll never know what life has in store for you..."

--------------------

The last stretch of Emrys' concert tour was another success. The Radio City Music Hall was packed with adoring fans. Just like in Domino City, the crowd was satisfied with her performance.

The Kaiba brothers, both seated in the first row, watched as if this was the first time for them to see Alexa in action. Kaiba's heart felt like surrendering to his fond emotions for her, but his old hardened heart prevailed even though Alexa gave such a heartfelt thank you and acknowledgement to him and Mokuba before her fans.

As the three of them agreed before parting ways, they reconvened in Emrys' dressing room. The brothers waited about ten minutes before the dressing room door opened.

"That was awesome!" Mokuba exclaimed as soon as Emrys stepped inside. "I told you that you'll knock them dead!"

"I guess you're right. There was nothing for me to worry about," Emrys replied with a warm and relieved smile. She then gave Mokuba a hug and then did the same for Kaiba as the CEO sat on the couch, only to have her hand brushed off. Although startled with Kaiba's gestures, she nonetheless ignored it as she saw Mokuba.

Emrys smiled once more, focusing on Mokuba. "I really thank you both for being out there with me."

"Wasn't she great tonight?" Mokuba then looked up at his older brother.

Kaiba did not reply, his anger smoldering quietly inside him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Peeved with Kaiba's open display of irritation but nonetheless chose to ignore them once more for Mokuba's sake, Emrys said as she pointed at another door inside the dressing room, "I'm going to change. I'll be quick, since we still have an after-party to go to."

As soon as Emrys left to change her clothes, Mokuba stared at Kaiba. "Ni-sama, you've been like this all night. What's wrong?"

The elder sibling replied through clenched teeth, "Nothing's wrong."

"But -"

"There is no but, Mokuba. I'll just go out and get some air," the older Kaiba snapped as he got up from the couch and stormed out of the dressing room.

The boy ran towards the doorway. "Where are you going?"

_"Out!"_ an irate Kaiba yelled as he walked towards the nearest exit.

Emrys, who changed quicker due to the commotion, joined Mokuba. With a scowl in her face, she inquired as she glanced sideways, "What in the bloody hell is going on with him?"

"I don't know," Mokuba worriedly murmured and then abruptly ran after his older brother.

Emrys followed suit. At first, she was unable to keep up with the young boy due to her high heels. She eventually took off her shoes and ran after Mokuba.

Once Kaiba reached the exit door, he pushed the bars with all his might. He flung the doors wide open to a usually open street that was barricaded for tonight's concert.

Then everything happened in the blink of an eye.

As soon as Kaiba stepped out into the street, bright and blinding lights from a waiting car came on. The driver, unable to be seen due to the intensity of the lights, stepped on the gas to run over Kaiba.

Mokuba impulsively dashed to join his brother.

Before the car hit the siblings, Emrys pushed Mokuba and Kaiba out of the way. She crashed against the car's windshield and then rolled into the pavement like a rag doll.

The car then reversed and sped off into the night.

This time, Kaiba's heart went to the pit of his stomach. Stupefied, he absentmindedly and tightly embraced a hysterically crying Mokuba just a few feet away from a bloody and unconscious Emrys.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

_Although this story arc stands independently from The Encounter of Lost Souls and There Will Come Soft Rain, the three stories are inter-connected. This fact will also apply to subsequent Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction that I will post in the future._

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. This fan fiction, as well as the original characters, is the author's property._

_Enjoy reading!_

**_Zatken_**


	4. Revelations from the Past

_**Warning:** This chapter contains references to drinking, depression, attempt to suicide, dying, and other psychological and angst-related matters._

**STORY ARC TWO: THE PARTING OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Four: Revelations from the Past**

* * *

Two hours had already passed since Emrys was taken in the emergency room. 

Two uniformed police officers and a plainclothes individual approached the Kaiba brothers in the hospital's waiting room. The plainclothes individual flashed his badge and identified himself as a police detective. "Mr. Kaiba, may we have a word with both of you?"

Kaiba absentmindedly nodded.

With a scowl on his face, the detective asked, "What happened out there?"

A puzzled Kaiba looked up at the investigator. He also saw one of the uniformed officers pulling out a small notepad and a pen.

As soon as the CEO's gaze returned to him, the detective remarked, "Yes, I know some of our men already asked you questions out there. Work with me here..."

The elder Kaiba sighed. "I walked out of the exit door leading to the street. My brother and Emrys followed me - "

"When you say Emrys, do you mean Alexa?" the detective interjected.

Kaiba again nodded. "A car tried to run me over. She was hit instead. The car sped off."

With his sights focused on the younger sibling, the investigator inquired, "Is that what you saw too, young man? Do you have anything to add?"

"She pushed us out of the way..." Mokuba stammered and then cried as he hid his face and hugged Kaiba's arm.

After seconds of silence, the officer cleared his throat. "Do you know any way to reach her family members?"

"Mokuba and I are her closest friends here in the United States. I will call England and let them know about what happened."

"How about the car? Descriptions? Did any of you see the license plate?"

Kaiba looked down on the floor in controlled frustration and extreme fatigue. "The car was a black BMW. I don't remember the model. I did not notice the license plate."

"Old model or new model?"

_"What?"_ the CEO lifted his head and looked at the detective.

"The car, Mr. Kaiba."

"It was new."

The detective handed him his card. "All right, Mr. Kaiba. If you remember anything that can help us with this case, call me." He then turned around and left with the two uniformed officers.

Once the officers left, Kaiba looked at his brother and asked, "Mokuba, do you still have Yoshiko's business card? It was attached to the concert tickets that she sent us."

The young boy checked his coat pocket, and pulled out the business card. He gave it to his brother.

"I'll let Yoshiko know about what happened," Kaiba explained to the younger sibling.

"What about Yugi and the gang?"

With a frown, Kaiba replied, "Yugi also needs to know what happened. Call him."

Two more grueling hours passed. Mokuba rested his head on Kaiba's lap and fell asleep.

The older Kaiba did not get any sleep. A million thoughts, emotions, and questions plagued him. Who was the driver of that car? Why did the mysterious driver want to run him over? If he was still at Domino City, he would be able to guess a couple of likely suspects - but he was in New York. His stay was relatively too short for him to create enemies - business or personal.

Kaiba's thoughts then drifted towards Emrys. _"She's such an idiot..."_ he repeatedly mused, referring to her attempt on saving them.

A doctor came out and approached the Kaiba brothers. Mokuba stirred from his slumber, got up, and was still rubbing his eyes.

"How is she, doctor?" Kaiba asked. His deep blue eyes could no longer hide his concern.

The doctor straightened his glasses. "She's in a coma. We almost lost her back there, but she has been stabilized. She's under observation to see if she's going to make it."

The CEO's eyes narrowed. "When are you going to find out if she'll be okay?"

"Twenty four hours," the doctor replied.

Kaiba immediately fumed. His hands balled into fist on each side. "That's too long! Can't you find out sooner?"

The doctor shook his head.

Kaiba relaxed his clenched fists, deeply sighing at his helplessness. Barely controlling his temper, he inquired, "May we see her?"

The doctor nodded. "Go ahead...but just for a couple of minutes."

"Come on, Mokuba," Kaiba said as he held his younger brother's hand. The siblings then followed the doctor, who showed them where she was located.

The intensive care unit sent chills down their spines, especially Mokuba. As they walked from bed to bed on their way to see her, each step reminded them that death loomed over the heads of ICU patients. Upon reaching their destination, both brothers gaped at the stationary and unconscious figure that lay on the bed.

The helpless figure before them was not the vibrant Emrys that they remembered. An oxygen mask helped her breathing. Networks of thin tubes were connected through different parts of her body, either via a needle or small suction cups secured by tape. Various monitors keeping track of her vitals emitted different beeps.

As much as Kaiba swore not to get too close to her, he took her hand and sandwiched it between his firm grasp, thinking, _"You have to fight this. Don't lose this duel for your life. I will hunt down who tried to kill me and did this to you. That's a promise..."_

Mokuba quietly stood besides his brother with silent tears still flowing down his cheeks.

The older Kaiba, still staring at her, asked, "Mokuba, did Yoshiko tell you when she's arriving?"

"She couldn't leave until tomorrow afternoon," the young boy replied as he kept his gaze on her vulnerable form.

Kaiba sighed in frustration. "We still haven't reached Yugi. By that time, it will be too late..."

A puzzled Mokuba looked at his elder sibling. "Too late for what?"

The headstrong CEO placed Emrys' hand down and then met his younger sibling's gaze. "While I'm gone, I'd like someone trustworthy to stay with you."

"No! You can't just leave me again!" an exasperated Mokuba exclaimed.

Kaiba vertically placed his index finger on top of his lips, prompting his brother to keep his voice down. He knelt on one knee, made sure that he had eye contact with Mokuba, rested his hands on his sibling's shoulders, and then whispered, "I'm sorry, Mokuba. It's too dangerous for us to be together on this. I won't leave until I know that you're safe with someone trustworthy."

Mokuba stared at the marbled floor. Seconds later, he looked up at his older brother and then nodded.

The CEO stood up, flipped his cell phone, and then made a phone call to Kaiba Corporation's headquarters in Japan. He then did the unexpected. He called Yugi.

When Yugi got on the phone, Kaiba did not waste any time in explaining what happened to Emrys.

"What?" his rival exclaimed in shock from the other end of the telephone line.

"She's still in ICU. I need you to come here. My corporate chauffeur will pick you up. One of my pilots will fly you to Manhattan."

"When can I leave?" Yugi inquired.

_"Now..."_ Kaiba deadpanned as he hung up his cell phone.

----------------------------

Twelve hours had already passed since the phone call Kaiba made to Yugi.

Shortly after the phone call, the brothers left to attend matters regarding Kaiba-Land. They also spent a couple of hours catching up on much-needed rest. When they arrived at the ICU to see Emrys, Yugi was already standing beside her.

Kaiba scowled when he saw Yugi's companion for this trip. He dug his hands inside the pockets of his white sleeveless trench coat as he asked, "Why did you bring the mongrel?"

"Watch your mouth," Jonouchi spat as his hands bunched up into fists.

The CEO tensed and prepared for a swift counterstrike.

"Guys - please... This is not the right time to argue or fight..." Yugi pleaded with them.

After a few minutes of glowering at each other, Jonouchi relented and relaxed his guard. Kaiba followed suit, but doing it cautiously.

Yugi then explained to the new arrivals, "The doctor already came. They extended her observation to another twenty-four hours."

Kaiba's eyed widened. Glancing sideways to vent out, he then uttered through gritted teeth, "Shit!" He then turned around and proceeded to storm out of the ICU.

Mokuba ran and blocked his brother's way. "No! You can't just do this by yourself."

"Do what?" Jonouchi inquired.

"It's none of your business, mutt!" Kaiba retorted.

The incensed blonde-haired teen as he felt Yugi's hand rest on his arm. He bit his lip and kept silent.

The younger Kaiba looked at Yugi and Jonouchi. "Someone tried to kill Ni-sama and Emrys got hurt because of it. He wants to know who did it." He then gazed at his older brother, pleading, "If you want me to stay, then have someone come with you!"

"I'll go with you, Kaiba," said Yugi.

The young CEO's blazing blue eyes cooled once his gaze deepened at his younger sibling's slate blue eyes. "All right..."

Mokuba tightly hugged his brother while the latter consolingly patted the young boy's back.

After the tender moment with his sibling, Kaiba then glanced sideways and glowered at Yugi. "If you're coming with me then we're leaving now."

A tightlipped Yugi said, "I'd like to be alone with her for five minutes. After that, we'll leave..."

"Make it quick." Kaiba then spun around and stormed out of the room, giving Jonouchi before doing so.

Yugi approached Emrys' bedside once more, still cringing as his eyes followed the network of needles and gadgets attached to her body. After a couple of minutes, he closed his eyes and switched into his other self.

The other Yugi then looked at Emrys as she lay unconscious. He held her hand, wishing that he could do something to snap her out.

The Millennium Necklace, which he carried in his pocket at all times, suddenly activated. The Necklace and the Puzzle's respective powers combined. The Items' combined energy brought him to a dark and desolate realm somewhere in the past...

Emrys' past...

_"This can't be her past,"_ the other Yugi pondered as he saw and felt everything through his mind's eye.

Such shocking scenes in Emrys' life unfolded before the Spirit of the Puzzle. He saw the incident inside the caves of Thera followed by her parent's death. He served as a silent witness to her heartbreaking visits at her parents' gravesite. There were her many near-attempts to end her life. There was her internal and external self-flagellation by pushing too hard in almost everything she did. He saw the times wherein she polished bottle after bottle of hard liquor to drown the pain. He was in shock to see the nights wherein she gashed her upper left thigh repeatedly until scarlet blood mixed with the fragrant waters of her bath. He gallivanted with her in horrid and despicable parts of the world to silently observe and mingle with lowlifes and occultists. He accompanied her in excavations wherein her death-wish recklessness endangered the safety of her peers and most especially herself.

The harsh and cold reality about the person he shared his heart with slapped the other Yugi hard on the face. Until now, he was never aware that a person so young could lose hope. In his eyes, Emrys traded everything precious and dear so that she could see and sink in the world and the mind's darkest side.

The other Yugi was still in utter denial. The visions he saw before him was not the Emrys that came in his life months ago. Yet, he knew that the Necklace and the Puzzle revealed the truth. His lover - the young woman with the angelic face - harbored such dark secrets within her soul.

And everyone was fooled, even the other Yugi...

The other Yugi's amethyst eyes misted as they fell upon Emrys with a mixture of empathy, sorrow, denial, and confusion. He just uncovered another startling revelation about her. As much as everything seemed perfect on the surface, she felt empty inside. In spite of everything she accomplished and possessed, it seemed that nothing was enough to free her spirit.

The Items allowed the other Yugi to share Emrys' dismal feeling...the same feelings that plagued her and eroded her soul for many years.

There was, though, a glimmer of hope through the other Yugi's visions. He saw how Emrys' binge drinking and the occasional cutting stopped. Her midnight gallivants and the self-flagellation, although significantly lessened, continued on times wherein she felt the direst need to escape. The dark scenes that previously ruled her young life were slowly replaced by wholesome ones: introspective walks while enjoying nature's havens, meditation, prayer, music, duel monsters, and other activities that brought some peace within her soul.

The Spirit of the Puzzle felt Emrys' emotional burden become lighter over the last year, proving that she understood and applied some of life's valuable lessons. In spite of all the turmoil and internal pain, he also felt the love and faith residing in her heart. All of these combined now fostered the small seedling that may bring about her salvation - the love and forgiveness that she needed to give herself.

However, Emrys' inner demons were still there...calling for her to come closer, preying on her every weakness, waiting for her to be mercilessly pulled down, pulling her down until her beseeching screams and cries of agony were heard no more.

The other Yugi's worry escalated much more than before he came to see her at the hospital. He now held her limp hand as tightly as ever. He feared that if she allowed those demons of hers to succeed, she would truly get what she wished for in such a long time...

Death...

* * *

_Although this story arc stands independently from The Encounter of Lost Souls and There Will Come Soft Rain, the three stories are inter-connected. This fact will also apply to subsequent Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction that I will post in the future._

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. This fan fiction, as well as the original characters, is the author's property._

_Enjoy reading!_

**_PJ Zatken_**


	5. The Search Begins

**STORY ARC TWO: THE PARTING OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Five: The Search Begins**

* * *

The Eye on the other Yugi's forehead illuminated as he sensed a dark shadow looming over him and Emrys. As he abruptly looked up at the ceiling, the room suddenly became cold. 

Something brushed against the other Yugi from behind, prompting him to turn around and making his heart race faster.

Scanning the room, the other Yugi confirmed that nothing unusual was there.

The other Yugi deeply breathed in as the Eye on his forehead dimmed and disappeared. As his eyes scanned the perimeter, he then glanced sideways once he noticed shadows from the corner of his eye.

Kaiba, Mokuba, and Jonouchi - the owners of the shadows - approached the other Yugi.

"Are you ready?" Kaiba asked with impatience laced in his voice.

"Just a minute," the other Yugi responded as he held Emrys' hand and kissed it. He stroked her hair while thinking,_ "Hang in there, Emrys. We'll find out who's responsible for all of this."_

After placing Emrys' limp hand back on her side, the other Yugi's attention now diverted to his three companions. "Jonouchi, please stay with Mokuba while I go with Kaiba."

Kaiba shifted his intent gaze from Emrys to Jonouchi. He looked at the blonde-haired teen with hawk-like eyes, saying, "You better watch my brother with your life. If someone ever lays a finger on him while I'm gone, I'll hunt you down!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jonouchi noted with annoyed dismissal.

"We'll be fine, Ni-sama," Mokuba reassured Kaiba. "Just promise me that you'll be careful..."

The elder Kaiba gave his brother a slight nod and a light smirk and then turned around.

Side by side, the two duelists walked out of the ICU.

The other Yugi and Kaiba went back to the latter's loft to go through paperwork, both hoping that a clue may arise.

After two hours of sifting through files of paperwork regarding the Kaiba-Land project in North America, Kaiba slumped on his chair.

"What about enemies? Do you have any projects pending at Domino City?" the other Yugi inquired as he walked around Kaiba's home office.

"The last one was Domino Arena. Other than adding a couple more Kaiba-Land locations, there's nothing unusual or extraordinary..." Kaiba responded as he leaned back on the chair and wracked his brain for possible suspects.

"Did you step on someone's toes during those last transactions?" the duelist with the tri-colored mane asked. After moments of silence, he noticed the pile of periodicals on the corner. He picked up the top magazine, skimmed through its pages, stopped on particular pages, read a few pages, and placed it back in the pile. He kept silent and non-reactive to whatever questions, or speculations he formed in his mind.

Glowering at his rival, the sable-haired CEO spat, "Look, Yugi... Kaiba Corporation has many rivals. I don't run Kaiba Corporation as if I was a dog with its tail behind its legs. Being a scared puppy is your friend's department, not mine."

The other Yugi remained silent and non-reactive.

An irate Kaiba rose from his chair and said as he walked down the stairs, "I'm getting something to drink."

A couple of minutes passed since Kaiba went to the kitchen.

The other Yugi then went downstairs to look for the CEO. After searching the entire loft and realizing what just happened, he mused in frustration,_ "It figures. He slipped away..."_

--------------

Shadows loomed like ghouls waiting to devour an unsuspecting soul. The darkness, the void, and the many specters inhabiting the realm called, taunted, and haunted its victim. The never-ending, deafening voices of moans and pleading increased its volume...

... Until it jarred the tormented awake from the seemingly endless nightmare.

Emrys drew in a painfully deep breath as she looked at the ceiling. She then lifted her arms and looked at the needles, horrifying and confusing her even more. Feeling a foreign object on her face, she groped until she discovered that she was wearing an oxygen mask. She yanked it off from her face.

Emrys' head spun and throbbed.

Emrys repeatedly tried to get up, but intermittently stopped as she felt the sharp jabbing pain from her right side. Instinctively, she groped for the button that would raise her bed to its seated position. After finding the button, she pushed it and acquainted her body to the pain as the bed's upper half rose.

Emrys' eyes scanned the room once more and thought in shock,_ "Hos... Hospital?"_

Emrys turned her face sideways to the right. Her hazel-brown eyes then focused on Jonouchi and Mokuba, who were seated by the right side of her bed.

The young boy and teen slept soundly on the chairs they sat on.

Although it physically pained her to do so, Emrys smiled as her gaze fell on Mokuba. Once her focus shifted to a sleeping Jonouchi, her eyes widened in fright.

Emrys then felt something brush against her left arm before a looming figure stood by her bedside. She felt her hairs stand up in terror as she saw that looming shadowy figure at the corner of her eye.

Turning her face sideways to the left, Emrys confirmed that no one was there.

A shadowy arm buried itself in the middle of Emrys' chest, squeezing out the life from her heart.

No voice came out from Emrys as she gasped for breath and cried in excruciating pain. Little snippets of memory played in her head like splices from a movie. Her vision blurred from the lack of oxygen.

The pain suddenly stopped, but the terror that already built within Emrys did not. That fright even escalated when she gazed into Jonouchi's sleeping form once again.

Emrys pulled out everything that was attached to her body. No matter how agonizing it was for her, she got up as quietly as she possibly could from her bed and walked out limping from the ICU.

-----------------

Kaiba drove back to the hospital to check up on Mokuba and Emrys, purposefully leaving the other Yugi behind at the loft and still seething in anger.

Once Kaiba got out of the car and walked towards the hospital building, he noticed a disoriented figure wearing a scrub uniform, a surgical mask, and a doctor's lab coat. That figure bumped into Kaiba in the middle of the two-thirds filled hospital parking lot.

"Idiot! Watch where you're going!" Shortly thereafter, the CEO's flaming sapphire eyes narrowed as he recognized the disoriented wanderer's eyes. Peeling off the surgical mask from the the other, his eyes widened in shock.

_"Emrys?"_

A car sped up.

Before the car could hit them, Kaiba grabbed Emrys. On his lead, they dove to the side and rolled on the concrete.

Kaiba recognized the car for it was that nearly killed him and Emrys the other night. He then bolted up and ran towards her.

Emrys was still on the ground a few feet away from him, agonizing in pain.

With a mixture of concern and frustration laced in his voice, Kaiba spat, "What the hell are you doing here? Go back in the hospital!"

Emrys' eyes were wide from pain and terror. "No! Someone's trying to kill me back there! Please don't take me there..."

Kaiba heard the loud screeching of tires. "Shit! He's going to try again!"

Emrys, on the other hand, remained transfixed from where she stood.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around Emrys and served as a human brace to cushion her from the pain as they ran towards his car. His blood froze as he heard loud clicks from behind. He turned around and then confirmed what was about to happen.

The mysterious driver stepped on the accelerator.

"Duck!" Kaiba screamed at Emrys. He then dove face down on the concrete seconds before the rain of bullets hurled towards them.

The sound of breaking glass surrounded them. Both of them closed their eyes, trying to keep the flying slivers away from them.

The car then sped off as quickly as it came towards them.

Kaiba abruptly stood up and quickly brushed the slivers of glass from his trench coat. He helped Emrys secure her seatbelt and then told her, "We're going somewhere safe...away from here."

"Thank you..." Emrys then winced as pain shot and throbbed throughout her body, particularly her torso. She shut her eyes tighter each time she took a painfully deep breath. Tears intermittently streamed down her cheeks.

Glaring at Emrys, Kaiba demanded, "You still haven't answered me. What are you doing out here? Weren't Mokuba and Jonouchi there with you?"

Emrys took in a deep breath upon hearing Kaiba mention those names. She crinkled her forehead and opened her eyes. Her mind was still in a nebulous haze as her head throbbed and spun.

_"Are you deaf?"_ Kaiba asked with such irritation. "Weren't Mokuba and Jonouchi with you?"

Emrsy continued to ponder on the response to Kaiba's question for many more minutes. "I..."

Realizing her reply, Emrys' intermittent tears flowed more freely as she answered him with regretful certainty, "I don't know... I don't know who they are..."

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

_Although this story arc stands independently from The Encounter of Lost Souls and There Will Come Soft Rain, the three stories are inter-connected. This fact will also apply to subsequent Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction that I will post in the future._

_**Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. This fan fiction, as well as the original characters, is the author's property._

_Enjoy reading!_

**_PJ Zatken_**


	6. Escape

**STORY ARC TWO: THE PARTING OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Six: Escape**

* * *

Kaiba's jaw dropped. "What did you say?" 

"I don't know them..." Emrys murmured. She drew in a painful breath. "I... I don't even know who you are..."

"Are you such a huge idiot? You have to go back in there!" Kaiba angrily insisted while he forcefully pointed his thumb at the hospital behind them. "You _can't _be walking around like this!"

Emrys shook and cried. "Somebody wants me dead!" She then gasped for air and shut her eyes as a jolt of pain immediately radiated from her side.

"I'm driving us out of here," Kaiba replied in resignation as he started the car.

Thirty minutes later, Kaiba drove into a motel parking lot. He parked the car in an inconspicuous spot, got out of the car, and told her, "I'll be back."

Moments later, Kaiba ran back with a key. After unbuckling Emrys' seatbelt, he then helped her get up from the passenger seat and into the room they were staying in.

Kaiba scanned the room.

Just as Kaiba had requested, there were two beds. Once he helped Emrys lie down in one of the beds, he took off his white trench coat, flung it on his bed, sat down on the carpeted floor, and closed his eyes.

Unable to rest his tired mind, Kaiba opened his eyes and then asked, "What do you remember?"

She gave him a blank gaze.

Clearing his throat, Kaiba continued, "You said that someone in the hospital tried to kill you. Do you know who it is?"

"I don't know _who_ or _what_ it is... I woke up and someone tried to suffocate me. Two people slept by my bedside. I didn't recognize the blonde guy, but what I did remember was that he hurt me before..."

_"Jonouchi?"_ Kaiba exclaimed. "That's impossible! The mutt's harmless. If I thought he was evil, I wouldn't entrust him with Mokuba."

"I don't know anymore..." Emrys hid her face with her hands and then wept.

Tightlipped and even-toned, the CEO explained, "My name's Kaiba. We've met a couple of months ago at Domino City. I own Domino Arena...the first place that you did your concert - "

Emrys looked up to Kaiba with a puzzled expression. "Concert?"

"Yes. Your real name is Alexandra Emrys. You use the stage name Alexa. You're in New York for your tour's last concert. That was almost three nights ago. You were staying with Mokuba and me while you're in town."

Emrys' eyes narrowed. "Was he the young boy sleeping by my bedside?"

Kaiba nodded. "He's my little brother."

Shortly thereafter, Kaiba's cell phone rang. He stood up, sat on his bed, and answered his phone. He then heard a frantic voice say on the other end of the telephone line, "Emrys is missing!"

While staring at Emrys, Kaiba said, "Mokuba, go outside. Be away from everyone's earshot."

Seconds later, the young boy came back on the other end of the line. Still wondering what was going on, Mokuba hesitantly said, "Okay, Ni-sama..."

"Listen... Is Yugi with you at the hospital?"

Mokuba sighed. "He got here a few minutes ago. I've never seen him this angry before. You left him at the loft and now she's gone..." After a brief pause and with a semi-pained voice, he reminded his big brother, "You promised you're not going to do this alone..."

"Slight change of plans, Mokuba," the elder Kaiba explained. "She's with me..."

"What?" the young boy exclaimed. "Why? How?"

After explaining the incident at the parking lot, the young boy then asked, "Are both of you okay?"

"No, she's not. She has amnesia."

A momentary silence followed. Shortly thereafter, Mokuba said, "She can't stay out there..."

"Having someone try to kill us twice doesn't help. She's also very afraid of Jonouchi."

The young boy's pitch rose. "_Jonouchi?_ They've been good friends since we've all met..."

Noticing that Emrys had already fallen asleep, the CEO whispered, "I know. It doesn't make sense to me, either. She only remembers little pieces here and there. She doesn't remember her name. She doesn't remember any of us. I need to replace the car somehow and then take her to another hospital."

"What about Yugi? Are you going to tell him what you just told me?"

After the short pause, the elder sibling responded, "Keep this between us for now."

There was no reply on the other line.

Surmising that Mokuba was upset, Kaiba said, "Trust me on this, Mokuba..."

With some understanding now reflected in his voice, the young boy remarked, "Be careful..."

"I will. Take care..." The elder sibling then hung up the cell phone.

While pondering on what to do next, Kaiba gazed at Emrys' sleeping form. After minutes of hesitation, he finally approached her and stroked her hair for a couple of minutes. As he continued to look at her with his sapphire eyes while his heart began to soften once more, he pondered, _"I'll find them. As long as it takes, I'll find them. I'll show them why they should never mess with Kaiba Seto!"_

-----------------------------

Kaiba bolted up from his bed.

Looking at the time, Kaiba realized his tired body already grabbed five hours of much-needed rest. As soon as he saw Emrys' empty bed, he heard retching from the bathroom.

Kaiba ran towards the bathroom to help Emrys, rubbing her back to give her some comfort.

The vomiting continued for a couple of minutes until Emrys placed her right hand up in the air, signaling that she was now okay. As she flushed the toilet and tried to stand up, she would have lost her balance if Kaiba was not there to assist her. With his help, she walked towards the sink.

When Kaiba noticed that Emrys' eyes were scanning for something, he took out a new toothbrush, squeezed some toothpaste on it, and presented it to her.

Emrys tiredly nodded as she dependently held on the bathroom counter for balance. She gargled first and then got the toothbrush from him.

After Emrys was done, he then gave her a face towel he lathered up at the bathtub faucet. As he stayed behind her, in case she lost her balance, she used the towel to clean herself up.

Studying Emrys' eyes, Kaiba inquired, "Ready?"

Emrys weakly nodded. Once she did so, Kaiba led her back to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Kaiba asked as he sat on his bed after helping her.

While lying down, Emrys responded, "As if I was hit by a truck... Every part hurts..."

"A car hit you," Kaiba corrected Emrys. "You were throwing up because of the concussion. You also have a few broken ribs and a bruised liver."

"Are you a doctor?" Emrys asked.

"No," Kaiba dismissively smirked. "The doctor at the hospital told us. You were in a coma earlier."

Emrys' watery hazel-brown eyes widened. "_Coma?_ H - How long was I out?"

"Almost two days."

"The car that hit me... Was it the same as that car in the parking lot?"

"Yes."

"What do they want?" Emrys asked in sheer frustration, causing most of the muscles from her body to tighten. Excruciating pain shot from her side, leaving her gasping for air and shutting her eyes.

Once Kaiba saw her Emrys' pain subside minutes later, he replied, "I really don't know who it is. I don't know if those people were aiming for you, me, or both of us."

"Some help I'll be in that area..." Emrys remarked with quiet and cold sarcasm.

Noticing that Emrys' face was flushed, Kaiba stood up, approached her, and felt her forehead. With a matter-of-fact tone, he said, "You're burning up. You should go back to a hospital."

"No, please..." Emrys then grabbed Kaiba's arm with her right hand, gnashing her teeth from the pain caused by her abrupt movement.

While azure eyes were focused on Emrys, their owner murmured, "Emrys, you _really_ need treatment. It won't be the hospital where you were last confined."

"The shadows might come back," Emrys whispered in between silent tears of fear and pain. "I'm not safe there. Please..."

Kaiba was startled when he heard the word "shadows" come out from Emrys' lips. Entering the bathroom, he rinsed the face towel she used earlier. He then grabbed the container of rubbing alcohol from the first aid kit inside the room, used the coffee pot as his container for the hot water and alcohol, soaked her face towel in the hot mixture, and wrung out the excess water.

A revelation dawned upon Kaiba as he gave Emrys a sponge bath to help break the fever. He did exactly the same thing for Mokuba whenever he was sick just as their mother did whenever one of them was ill. Now, he was instinctively doing it for her. What surprised him most was that he had no regrets doing such a gesture for someone who was not family.

Sounding more incoherent, Emrys mumbled, "I don't want to go back there..please..."

Letting out a relenting sigh, Kaiba gazed at Emrys and said, "I won't take you back there right now. If your fever doesn't come down by tomorrow, I'm taking you to a hospital. Do we have a deal?"

Emrys weakly nodded. Feeling much at ease, she whispered to Kaiba with watery eyes, "Thanks... for taking care of me... for keeping me safe..."

Kaiba did not sleep well throughout the evening. He occasionally got up from bed to soothe Emrys' fever-heated skin with the face towel soaked in the alcohol mixture.

During Emrys' sleep and feverish delirium, she incoherently mumbled in between moans of pain and snippets of various dreams...or nightmares.

In the middle of the night, Kaiba jumped out of bed as he heard desperate gasps for air and malevolent laughter. The creeping moonlight - his only source of illumination within the room - provided an eerie and sinister ambience. What he saw before his very eyes not only shocked him, but also caused the ends of his hair to stand up in fright.

Three robed and hooded figures stood around Emrys' bed. One of the robed figures already dug his hand deep inside her chest as if her still-beating heart was being torn out with bare hands. The second sinister trespasser grabbed her legs while the third accomplice secured her left arm.

In between screams and gasps, Emrys' body writhed in pain in spite of being pinned down.

"Get the hell away from her!" Kaiba screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran across the room. After violently and repeatedly swinging his arms to hit the intruders, he even received a bigger shock.

Kaiba's hands and arms went through the robed figures.

Running out of options, Kaiba reached for the night lamp.

Once the lamp was turned on, the specters disappeared.

Kaiba ran by Emrsy' bedside and checked her pulse. His blood froze.

Emrys was not breathing anymore.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

_Although this story arc stands independently from The Encounter of Lost Souls and There Will Come Soft Rain, the three stories are inter-connected. This fact will also apply to most of the subsequent Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction stories that I will post in the future._

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the property copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi. This fan fiction, as well as the original characters, is the author's property._

_Enjoy reading!_

**_PJ Zatken_**


	7. Contact

**STORY ARC TWO: THE PARTING OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Seven: Contact**

* * *

The other Yugi sat akimbo on Emrys' bed as he leaned his back against the headboard. He went through her duel monster deck in the dark after retrieving it from the nightstand drawer, examining each card, and hoping that he would soon hear word from either his rival or his lover. 

Referring to his vision of Emrys' past through the aid of the Millennium Items, the other Yugi pondered as he went through her deck, "This helped ease her suffering. Her soul's drenched in these cards and in every card she owns."

From the corner of his eye, the other Yugi noticed lights coming from outside the bedroom. He also heard footsteps reverberating against the hardwood floor.

Frowning, the other Yugi returned Emrys' deck on the nightstand table, stood up, opened the door, and scanned the hallway. Seeing nobody, he descended down the stairs.

The Eye on the other Yugi's forehead illuminated, sensing such a dark aura within the loft.

Following his instincts, the other Yugi's feet led him to the living room. What he saw immediately shocked him...

A robed and hooded figure sat on the couch with one hand clutching and crushing an invisible object.

_"This is the shadow that I felt in the hospital,"_ the other Yugi thought with absolute certainty. He then asked aloud, addressing the robed figure, "Who are you?"

A sinister feminine cackle reverberated throughout the living room. With all her might, she tightened her grip on the invisible object she held until it seemed that she finished her mission.

The same pentagram that the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi, and Emrys encountered months ago formed behind the hooded figure. The mystical symbol brought in fog and illuminated the entire living room with its blinding light.

As soon as the blinding light disappeared, the spectral figure and the fog diminished.

-----------------------------

Kaiba froze for a second as Emrys' face turned deathly pale. While frantically administering CPR, he kept repeating in his mind as if it was a mantra, _"Damn it, Emrys! Breathe!"_

Finally, Emrys gasped and sucked in as much air as her lungs could possibly take.

_"She's okay..."_ Kaiba pondered with such relief. He was so happy and relieved that he planted a long kiss on Emrys' forehead. Afterwards, he then sat stupefied by the foot of her bed as he looked at her. He was still in shock from everything that just transpired.

When Kaiba saw Emrys' listless eyes gaze upon him, he said, "Don't talk. You _really_ need to be hospitalized. I almost lost you a minute ago."

Emrys looked at him, wondering what was going on.

To answer Emrys' question, Kaiba replied, "You stopped breathing."

Emrys' watery eyes widened in shock.

Kaiba said in a reassuring voice, "I'll take you to a hospital. I'll be there. You'll be safe."

--------------------------------

It was four-thirty in the morning.

Two hours had already passed since Kaiba drove Emrys to the nearest emergency room. He filled out the paperwork using fictitious names for both of them. He also paid for the deposit in cash so that the questions would be minimized.

After a while of sitting in the hospital's waiting room, a doctor came out and sat down at the chair opposite Kaiba.

"Broken ribs, bruised liver, sprained left arm, concussion, high-grade fever, amnesia..." the doctor said as he went through Emrys' chart. "Her heartbeat's irregular and she's dehydrated. With the exception of her heart, most of her vitals are good."

A brief silence followed and then the doctor asked, "How did she sustain these injuries?"

The sapphire-eyed CEO responded, "Car accident."

The doctor gave Kaiba a long, probing look. Determining that he was telling the truth, he then asked, "Are you her closest family member?"

"She has no family. I'm a close friend of hers. Both of us are here for a business trip. I am her contact in case of an emergency."

"We placed her in an ice bath to subside the fever. Her potassium crashed to dangerous levels. We administered potassium through her IV. We also gave her something for the pain. She's now resting. We have to keep her here at least until her fever subsides and her potassium level's regulated. Feel free to see her now, if you'd like."

"Thank you. I have to make a phone call before I see her." Kaiba then rose up from the sofa and shook the doctor's hand.

Kaiba then reached for his cell phone and dialed Mokuba's cell phone number. "Don't say anything just yet. Are you alone?"

The young boy whispered, "Yes, I'm alone. You don't sound well. Are you and Emrys okay?"

"We're fine," Kaiba said in a white lie. "Where are the others?"

"Yugi, Jonouchi, and Yoshiko are sleeping. We're all worried about you and Emrys."

"Did you tell them anything?"

"No. You told me not to..."

"Let me talk with Yugi. Wake him up, take him to the balcony area in your room, and then close the door behind you. Keep your voices down. Don't tell him I'm on the phone until you're both alone."

"Okay. Hold on..."

With the cell phone in his hand, Mokuba crept inside the room that Yugi and Jonouchi shared. He tiptoed, woke up Yugi, and motioned the sleepy duelist to keep quiet and come with him.

Yugi relented and followed the young boy while rubbing his eyes.

After they were alone at the balcony, the younger Kaiba slid the glass door closed. He then handed the cell phone to Yugi, saying, "My brother wants to talk with you. Emrys is with him."

Immediately upon receiving the cell phone, Yugi switched into the other Yugi.

The amethyst-eyed duelist's eyes narrowed. His teeth-clenched anger radiated from his voice. "Kaiba...what's Emrys doing with you? She's supposed to be in the hospital!"

A seething Kaiba spat, "She_ is_ in the hospital. You have to come here without letting Yoshiko or Jonouchi know. Do you hear me?"

Barely keeping a lid on his temper, the other Yugi retorted, "I don't have time to play games with you! Yoshiko flew a long way to see her. Jonouchi and I came here together."

"I told you to come alone! The last thing you want to do is to have Jonouchi come with you."

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to someone who refuses to be helped?"

"I'll give you _three_ very good reasons. First, someone's been trying to kill us. Second, she is frightened...most especially of Jonouchi. Third, you're endangering the life of anyone who comes with you."

After seconds of silence, the other Yugi incredulously echoed back, "She's _afraid _of Jonouchi?"

"Listen, Yugi. I really don't like calling you. I _especially_ don't like wasting my time. So are you coming, or not?"

The duelist with the tri-colored mane said, "I'll go."

"I'll call the chauffeur from downstairs. He'll know where to take you. Go downstairs. Don't let Jonouchi and Yoshiko know where you're going. Now, let me talk with Mokuba."

A couple of minutes later, Mokuba took his turn and asked Kaiba, "Yes, Ni-sama?"

"Help Yugi make an excuse so that he can slip away from there."

A brief pause followed.

Kaiba felt a pang of guilt, especially when he sensed his little brother's sadness. "Mokuba..."

"Yes, Ni-sama?"

Kaiba uttered in the gentlest voice that he could possibly muster in his tired and sleep-deprived state, "I always want you to be with me, but it's not safe to be around us right now. Please stay with Jonouchi and Yoshiko until we settle everything. Okay?"

"Yes..."

"As soon as all of this is over, I'll make it up to you."

"Y - You promise?" Mokuba's saddened feelings lightened up.

"I promise. Now take care of yourself."

"Take care, too, Ni-sama. I'll see you soon." Mokuba then hung up the cell phone and asked the other Yugi, wondering what the duelist was thinking as the latter stared at the horizon, "So, what will you tell them?"

The duelist gazed at the sky and noted that it was almost dawn. "I hate leaving Jonouchi like this. Your brother, however, has good reasons why I should go alone."

"Just go. Make it appear that you left in the middle of the night without telling anyone," the young boy suggested.

"I'll leave a note for Jonouchi and slip it under our door. I have to go now."

Mokuba ran inside the room. He handed the other Yugi a notepad and pencil. The latter scribbled a note and handed it to the young boy.

"Good luck, Yugi. Be careful..."

After giving the younger Kaiba a slight nod, he then crept out of the loft to meet the chauffeur downstairs.

It was already five thirty in the morning.

---------------------------------

Emrys carefully and painfully stirred from bed. Glancing sideways to her left, she noticed that Kaiba fell asleep by her bedside. The CEO had his left arm resting on the bed while holding her hand.

Kaiba also woke up as he felt movements.

"Hey..." Emrys whispered with a faint grin as she saw Kaiba's sapphire eyes gaze at her.

Kaiba withdrew his hand from Emrys, stretched a little, and refocused his attention on her. "How are you feeling?"

"It burns..." Emrys replied, referring to her left arm.

"Potassium," Kaiba responded as he pointed at the smaller bag hanging with the dextrose container.

"You haven't slept well because of me," Emrys weakly and compassionately commented, noticing Kaiba's tired eyes.

Reaching out for Emrys' hand again, Kaiba said dismissively, "Don't worry about me..."

Emrys closed her eyes and felt somewhat at peace.

As Kaiba kissed Emrys' hand, her foggy and incoherent pieces of memory jogged up. She remembered closing her eyes just as she was doing now. She recalled how she allowed her senses to swim freely and vulnerably to such emotions that no words could ever capture.

Pondering about Kaiba, Emrys wondered if he was that person she shared those moments with.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

_Although this story arc stands independently from The Encounter of Lost Souls and There Will Come Soft Rain, the three stories are inter-connected. This fact will also apply to most of the subsequent Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction stories that I will post in the future._

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the property copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi. This fan fiction, as well as the original characters, is the author's property._

_Enjoy reading!_

**_PJ Zatken_**


	8. Reunion

**STORY ARC TWO: THE PARTING OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Eight: Reunion**

* * *

After kissing Emrys' hand, Kaiba stood up from his chair, stroked her hair, and kissed her on the cheek. Yes, he did vow to himself not to get too close to her or anyone other than Mokuba. However, there was something about his feelings for her that he could no longer hold back. 

For the first time since Kaiba came to Emrys' rescue, he relaxed from guarding his emotions. He waited to see what her reaction would be.

Emrys gazed into Kaiba's azure eyes, giving as generous of a smile as she could manage in her weakened condition. Although she was unsure on whether the fond emotions she recalled seconds ago were really for him, she knew that she also had feelings for him.

Their gazes locked.

Through Emrys' eyes, Kaiba confirmed that there was a place for him in her heart. He bent down to kiss her lips and she was not going to stop him.

Before Kaiba was able to express his deepest feelings for Emrys through a long lingering kiss, he saw a presence from the corner of his eye watching and glaring at him.

Kaiba glanced sideways and identified the owner of the shadow that stood behind him.

The figure stood there for the past minute with hands slipped inside his pocket. He had been intently watching the entire scene, externally keeping his calm demeanor even though he was infuriated with the sable-haired young man.

Kaiba planted the intended lingering kiss on Emrys' cheek, giving his rival a glare before straightening up.

The duelist with the tri-colored mane, not wanting to make a scandalous scene in front of Emrys, acknowledged Kaiba's startled greeting with a slight nod. He then walked by her bedside opposite from where Kaiba stood. He returned her gaze with his expressive amethyst eyes, gave her a gentle smile, and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand...never leaving his sight on her for a second.

Emrys' eyes closed once she felt the other Yugi's touch. Her fogged memory was slightly jogged once more as it tried to make sense of the incoherent and random pieces. "_This is so familiar..."_

Once Emrys opened her eyes, the other Yugi smiled more generously and affectionately. However, he still could not shake off the odd feeling he had within him since he stepped inside her hospital room. Clearing his throat, he looked at Kaiba and asked, "May I have a word with you?"

The other Yugi then looked at Emrys, held her hand, kissed her on the cheek, and said, "We'll be back. Excuse us for a minute."

Keeping her eyes on the other Yugi, Emrys nodded.

With the other Yugi leading the way, the two young men stepped out of her room. They walked until the amethyst-eyed duelist was sure that the conversation they were about to have at the hallway was beyond Emrys' earshot.

"What the hell is going on?" the other Yugi intently asked his rival as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"_Nothing_ is going on..." Kaiba responded with a cocky strain in his voice.

"That wasn't all, Kaiba. I was about to see more than that."

Kaiba dismissively flung his right hand. "Spare me! If I kiss her, it's my own damn business to do so."

The other Yugi's eyes gave Kaiba an angry and penetrating look.

A middle-aged nurse who saw the bottled-up fury in the other Yugi's eyes glowered at the young men. "If you guys want to pummel each other, take it outside..." She then disappeared as she entered a patient's room.

There was a minute of silent tension between the two duelists who were respectively seething in anger. Eventually, the young men calmed down.

Breaking the ice, Kaiba murmured, "She has amnesia. She doesn't remember any of us."

The other Yugi's eyes went wide in shock. He pushed his anger away as he focused on this latest revelation. A frown crept on his face as his gaze intensified. "If you're saying she doesn't remember anything, then why is she afraid of Jonouchi?"

The CEO, visibly tired from the ongoing ordeal, resignedly sighed. "I don't know. I don't have much respect for the mutt, but I know he's harmless. I wouldn't trust him to stay with Mokuba if I didn't believe so."

After his sable-haired rival explained the entire incident, the other Yugi pondered aloud, "So you made the decision you thought was best...taking her somewhere safe..."

Kaiba nodded in quiet confirmation, still sounding so matter-of-factly. "I don't know if I'm really the intended target. Before last night, she kept mentioning about shadows trying to kill her. I dismissed it as delirium." After briefly pausing, he then said, "Things changed since last night. She almost died this morning. Somebody - or something - tried to kill her last night."

_"Ghost?"_

"Yes..."

With a much calmer voice, the other Yugi asked, "What did you see?"

"Three robed and hooded figures surrounding her bed. One of them had his hand inside her chest. She couldn't breathe. I tried to stop them, but my hand just passed through them. She stopped breathing, but I was able to resuscitate her."

The other Yugi shuddered. Recalling the spectral apparition at the loft, he now realized that the object that she was clutching and crushing was Emrys' heart. "I saw one of them in the middle of the night, too."

"At the loft?" Kaiba asked as fear struck within him.

Seeing the CEO's worried reaction, the amethyst-eyed duelist said, "Jonouchi will do everything to protect Mokuba."

Upon hearing his brother's name, Kaiba's demeanor lightened a little. "How's my brother doing?"

"He's doing well. He misses and worries about you and Emrys a lot. Have you had any luck in finding out who's responsible for all of this?"

"None. Dodging bullets and fighting is one thing. Ghosts are another matter. I still don't want to believe what I saw last night."

"You have to believe it, Kaiba. Emrys did."

The sable-haired duelist sarcastically spat, "You convinced her to believe in that superstitious garbage. Only imbeciles spend time believing in that nonsense."

"Then you don't know Emrys as much as you think you do."

Kaiba's scowl deepened as he retorted, "What was _that _supposed to mean?"

Choosing to have his incensed rival ponder over his own question, the other Yugi turned around walked back to her room.

The other Yugi's footsteps were calculated. His heart was heavy for he empathized with her current dilemma. He was, after all, on a quest to recover his lost memory as well. He had times wherein not knowing who he really was brought dark times within his heart. From time to time, his lapse of memory caused him to momentarily question himself.

Whenever those times of doubt came, the Spirit's drive to rise above the occasion was constantly rekindled...thanks to the support that Yugi, his vessel's friends, and Sugoroku gave him. They, to him, were his beacons of light. If he wanted to save Emrys from her own dark demon-ridden world, he knew that he needed to be that same beacon of light for her.

Emrys stirred from a short nap as the other Yugi walked in the room and approached her bedside.

"I told you I'm coming back," the other Yugi said to Emrys with a wide smile on his face.

"I'm not very good at remembering anything right now - "

"_Yugi._ You called me Yugi..."

_"Yugi..."_ Emrys echoed back as she gazed into the Spirit's amethyst eyes.

Approaching closer and sitting by Emrys' bedside, the other Yugi tenderly stroked her hair. "Sooner or later, everything will come back to you. You'll see..."

"When and where did we meet?" Emrys inquired curiously as she felt more drawn towards him.

The Spirit gave Emrys a split-second puzzled look and then gently grinned. "A couple of months ago at Domino City, Japan...the same time you've met Jonouchi, Honda, Bakura, Anzu, and Grandpa..."

"Is it almost the same time that I met Kaiba and his brother?"

The Spirit nodded and then asked, "Speaking of Kaiba, how has he been treating you?"

"He saved me a couple of times now. He's been taking care of me since I couldn't do it myself."

And how are you feeling?"

After a brief pause, Emrys then said, "I feel so lost. There are too many things going on that I don't understand. I woke up in the hospital and saw two people sleeping by my bedside - a little boy and a blonde-haired bloke named - "

"Jonouchi...and the little boy is Kaiba's brother, Mokuba," the other Yugi interjected. After a brief moment of silence between them, he then asked, "Why are you scared of Jonouchi?"

Emrys' face became paler. "I remember little things here and there. He hurt me before. Everything was dark at the time. I just kept seeing his eyes at that time."

A spark of revelation dawned upon the other Yugi's eyes.

Yugi mentally said to his other self, _"Of course! She recalled that Shadow Realm duel we had against Grandpa and Jonouchi when they were brainwashed."_

_"No wonder she was scared,"_ the other Yugi agreed.

Refocusing back on Emrys, the other Yugi calmly explained, "That was a memory of yours, but Jonouchi wasn't really himself that time. It's rather hard to explain. Please trust me when I say that Jonouchi's a good friend of yours. He'll never deliberately hurt anyone he cares about..."

Something in the other Yugi's words struck another chord of memory for Emrys. She tightly closed her eyes as she tried to dig deep down. The word trust pierced right through her heart like a knife.

But how could Emrys trust the other Yugi about Jonouchi,when her mind kept replaying that dreadful snippet of memory? She kept seeing the blonde-haired young man's malevolently glowing red eyes. She could remember the pain he subjected her in, the memory making her shudder in fear. Part of her, however, was screaming inside to reconsider what her mind's eye kept seeing and feeling.

_"Trust. I trust him. Something inside me tells me that I do trust him..."_ Emrys pondered as tears began to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Emrys opened her eyes again and the tears intermittently flowed. "I trust you."

Faint footsteps belonging to Kaiba left Emrys' room. He was standing by the doorway, observing and listening to what was going on between the other Yugi and Emrys.

Kaiba just needed to walk away and get some air.

_"Isn't that the reason why she's here in the first place...for me to go out and get some air?"_ Kaiba pondered as he continued his slow and calculated strides. With hands inside his pockets, he walked towards the hospital's side door entrance.

The side entrance was the perfect haven for Kaiba. Hardly anyone used that entrance and it was located closest to her room. He planned to get some air, call Mokuba to inform him of the other Yugi's arrival, and return to her room. At this juncture, he would return to Emrys' room whether or not it bothered him so much that his rival was also there.

After a couple of minutes of pacing back and forth at the side entrance, Kaiba's head began to clear from the fresh air. He noticed someone coming from the parking lot and approaching the side door entrance.

As Kaiba instinctively glanced up, he was startled to recognize the figure.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked with a semi-raised and surprised voice as his forehead crinkled. His deep sapphire eyes were locked on the figure that continued its approach toward him.

Everything then happened quickly..._too quickly._

Before Kaiba could react, defend, or notice, the figure's presence provided a perfect distraction for another to quietly lurk from behind him.

Armed with a stun gun, the figure from behind shocked Kaiba into unconsciousness.

The attacker and the figure who Kaiba saw earlier hauled and locked the CEO inside the trunk of a black BMW. They drove off the hospital parking lot as inconspicuously as they drove in.

**End of Chapter Eight**

**_

* * *

_**

_Although this story arc stands independently from The Encounter of Lost Souls and There Will Come Soft Rain, the three stories are inter-connected. This fact will also apply to most of the subsequent Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction stories that I will post in the future._

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the property copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi. This fan fiction, as well as the original characters, is the author's property._

_Enjoy reading!_

**_PJ Zatken_**


	9. Let The Truth Be Uncovered

**STORY ARC TWO: THE PARTING OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Nine: Let The Truth Be Uncovered**

* * *

"Would it be okay with you if I invite Jonouchi, Yoshiko, and Mokuba to join us here?" the other Yugi asked Emrys. 

_"Yoshiko?"_ Emrsy asked with her forehead crinkling.

"Yoshiko's your manager. She flew all the way from England to see you. She's also a good friend of yours."

"Oh..." Emrys then briefly paused as she pondered on the other Yugi's suggestion.

Emrys then looked into the other Yugi's eyes and replied, "Okay..."

An appreciatively warm smile crept from the other Yugi's face. "I'll talk to Kaiba about it before I tell them to come here."

"Where is Kaiba anyway?" Emrys inquired as her eyes narrowed. She winced in pain when she slightly moved.

When his concern was being echoed, the other Yugi responded, "I'm beginning to wonder that myself. He's been gone for a while now."

After excusing himself, the other Yugi walked out of Emrys' room to search for Kaiba. He thought as he stood by the doorway and scanned the perimeter, _"I hope he didn't walk out again just as he did at the loft..."_

The other Yugi then went to the reception area and asked the nurses whether they - or anyone - had seen Kaiba.

Everyone said that he or she did not see Kaiba pass by.

Walking back to where he started and seeing that the closest accessible door outside the hospital was the side entrance, the other Yugi walked out to look for his sable-haired rival. He then noticed a small metallic-colored object at the right-hand side of the entrance.

A cell phone lay behind the large potted plant.

The other Yugi's heart sank. He bent down, reached for the cell phone, and examined it closely. It was badly scratched from its impact against the concrete wall. After getting mental instructions from Yugi as to how to access the phone list, he confirmed that the cell phone was indeed Kaiba's.

Musing, the otherYugi noted,_ "He wouldn't be this careless to leave this behind."_

Fearing for the worst, the other Yugi walked around the half-filled parking lot searching for more clues. Since everything seemed peaceful, he determined that whoever kidnapped Kaiba did the deed a while back.

Using the cell phone with Yugi's guidance, he called Mokuba at home. He told the younger Kaiba what happened to his older brother. He also advised the boy to come right away at the hospital with the others.

Mokuba, with anxious and abrupt immediacy, said "yes" and hung up.

The other Yugi placed the CEO's cell phone inside his pocket and walked back to her room. His heart became heavy once more as he remembered that Kaiba was about to kiss her had he not walked in. His mind troubled him and he could not blame Emrys because of her predicament. He wanted to pin the blame on Kaiba for somewhat taking advantage of her amnesia, but he still tried giving his rival some benefit of the doubt that caring for and protecting her from harm brought them closer together.

For the first time, the other Yugi felt something he never felt before...jealousy.

The Spirit of the Puzzle never felt so unsure and so vulnerable as he did now. He wanted to ask Emrys so many questions so that he did not feel so hurt and confused. However, he also knew that she was currently not capable of giving him a straight or coherent answer. Two things were now pending: Kaiba whereabouts and Emrys' lost memory. Everything must be resolved before he could get any answers for his peace of mind.

Upon approaching Emrys' bedside, the other Yugi saw her sleeping. He now truly noticed the toll that the accident took on her. She lost weight which made her collarbone and cheeks unhealthily prominent. Her eyes had dark circles under them and were sunken. Her skin was pale.

The other Yugi could feel the tension in his body from lack of sleep and worrying. He heeded these symptoms, especially since this body was Yugi's...not his...to use and abuse.

Quietly pulling up a chair and placing it near Ermrys' bedside, the other Yugi sat down and rested his head on the bed where her hand lay...grabbing a few moments of much-needed rest before Mokuba and company arrived.

-----------------------------

"Yugi... Wake up..."

The other Yugi slowly opened his eyes. He then lifted his head, seeing Mokuba and Jonouchi at the corner of his eye. "I'm glad you're both here..." Observing someone missing, he then asked, "Where's Yoshiko?"

The younger Kaiba replied, "She left a note saying that she needs to take care of something here in the city for Emrys' upcoming CD. She said to leave a note for her if we hear any word about Emrys."

"God, she looks bad," Jonouchi muttered as he saw Emrys' sleeping and haggard form.

"Her fever still hasn't broken down," the other Yugi sadly remarked. "It'll take a while before she gets back on her feet."

Mokuba explained to the amethyst-eyed duelist, "I told Jonouchi what happened to her - the amnesia and everything else."

Jonouchi gave his friend a deep probing gaze which communicated his need for answers as well as an explanation as to why he was kept in the dark.

Standing up, the other Yugi told Mokuba, "Would you kindly watch her for now. Jonouchi and I will just be outside for a minute."

The young boy quietly nodded.

Seeing the deep-rooted concern in Mokuba's expressive slate blue eyes, the other Yugi said, "We'll get your brother back...no matter what it takes..."

The young Kaiba gave a gentle smile and nodded once more, acknowledging that he trusted the other Yugi's words.

The two friends then quietly walked out of Emrys' room.

"I'm sorry, Jonouchi. Kaiba requested me to come here without telling anyone. Mokuba didn't even know where we are until now."

With hands deep within his pockets and leaning against the wall, the blonde teen deeply sighed. "That jerk just didn't want me around, that's all."

"It's not that... They've been on the run since Emrys disappeared from the hospital. Someone tried to run them over with a car as well as shoot them. Now, Kaiba's been kidnapped."

There was a brief moment of silence between them. A dawn of understanding slowly sank into Jonouchi as his expression turned somber.

The amethyst-eyed duelist then said, "To make matters worse, someone's been trying to kill Emrys supernaturally. Kaiba and I saw it with our own eyes."

"Is it those robed men again?" Jonouchi asked while trying to stifle a cringe he felt radiating within him.

"Yes, it is."

Chestnut-brown eyes blazed in anger. "The bastards! What do those idiots want with them?"

The other Yugi leaned against the wall beside his friend and then crossed his arms over his chest. "I know why they've been pursuing Emrys before. I have no idea why they want her dead now. The part that's making me more confused is why they're trying to kill Kaiba, too."

Changing the topic, Jonouchi asked, "Did you figure out why she's afraid of me?"

A tightlipped other Yugi responded, "She remembered your last duel..."

Jonouchi's eyes widened in realization and a hurt expression crept on his face. "That's not fair! I was brainwashed. I had no control over that - "

"I know, I know... Just like you, she has no control over her fears right now either. She only remembers fragments of the past. She doesn't remember her name. Someone's been trying to kill her since she woke up. I already had a talk with her. She believes me when I said you're her friend and you would never hurt her."

"Does she remember you?"

Another brief moment of silence followed. Jonouchi saw the other Yugi sadly look down at the floor and then slowly look up to him again. "No..."

"How about Kaiba? Does she remember him?"

The other Yugi combed his tri-colored hair with his fingers and stroked the back of his neck to release some tension. "She doesn't remember anyone. She trusts Kaiba, too, because he's been keeping her safe all this time..."

It was the way that his friend said his last words that widened Jonouchi's eyes and made him incredulous. "Are you trying to tell me that Kaiba likes her and he's trying to steal her from you while she's sick?"

_"Shhh!"_ the other Yugi warned Jonouchi, hoping that Mokuba did not hear them. He then whispered, "I don't know, but Kaiba has good reasons for keeping her from us. He doesn't want anyone else to get involved or hurt, especially Mokuba. I trust him because he called me to come here. He entrusted Mokuba to you, even though she was already afraid of you."

Still shaking his head, Jonouchi told his friend, "I can't believe you're taking everything so well..."

"There's no choice. The danger's all too real...for them and for all of us. Now that Kaiba's missing, the danger hits closer to home."

"By the way, Mokuba has his laptop with him. He said that he could locate Kaiba with it."

The other Yugi's eyes lit up with hope. "Good! We can start from there. The sooner we find out where Kaiba is, the sooner we'll all be safe."

-----------------------------------

Darkness was all that Kaiba saw at first as he fluttered his eyes open to adjust his vision within his current and unknown surroundings. As soon as he stirred from his slumped position, he noticed that his hands and feet were shackled.

Kaiba was in a dungeon much similar to the one where Pegasus held him at Duelist Kingdom.

Just then, fog rolled in Kaiba's cell and a brightly illuminated pentagram appeared on the right-hand cell wall.

From the pentagram emerged a shadowy robed and hooded figure that began its approach, along with an audible voice commenting with quiet sarcasm, "Kaiba Seto. I hope you find our accommodations to your satisfaction."

"Spare me from your crappy smoke and mirrors routine," Kaiba sarcastically said, but the strain his body still felt as well as the grogginess was prominent in his voice. "You still have a few months before Halloween comes."

By the time Kaiba finished his words, the figure was already standing before him. The hooded individual slapped Kaiba with such force that he felt his lower lip split and his right cheek immediately throb. He could taste the blood from his split lip.

"I'd watch your words if I were you. Such insolence got you in this mess."

"What the hell do you want from me, _Yoshiko?"_ Kaiba hissed, still defiant.

The hooded figure, upon hearing her name, took off her hood. "That's good. We can keep the pretenses to a minimum."

"You _haven't_ answered my question! What the hell do you want from me?"

"Plenty..starting with revenge. I'm going to relish tormenting you before my master gets what he wants - your death."

Kaiba's azure eyes narrowed as he glowered at Yoshiko. "_Revenge?_ What did I do to you?"

"You've disgraced my father and doomed him in that virtual world. You and Mutou Yugi killed him."

"I don't..." Kaiba then stopped and tried to analyze everything before him.

During Kaiba's contemplation, Yoshiko closely observed him.

Kaiba's expression finally changed into one of astonished awareness. "No! It can't be! Your father is one of the Big Five?"

"Yes, he was! He was in charge of your military operations until you humiliated him by having him dismantle his own life's work...Alcatraz. He took great pride in everything he did and served your father well. Every thing was fine until you came along. You've crushed my father's life and dreams. You've reduced him to a ruined shell of a man until he died."

"The technology I created was _not_ to be used for war!"

"You're such a childish fool to think that the world can be better through games! It's _you_ who lacks vision, _not_ my father! You'll pay for ruining my father's life with your very own."

"What about Emrys? Why are you trying to kill her?"

"_The crest-wielder?_ My mission was to be around her all this time. I befriended her and knew her every move for my master. We were aware of who she was way before she knew it for herself."

Seconds of silence followed and then Yoshiko continued, "If she didn't jump in to save you and your brother, like the do-gooder idiot that she became, she wouldn't get hurt. I have _you _to thank for that. Because she is injured and weaker, you made our job of supernaturally reaching out to her much easier. We can mess with her mind and soul as much as we damn please."

Noticing Kaiba's rather surprised expression and realizing that he did not fully understand what she was talking about, Yoshiko said with mocking amusement, "I keep forgetting that you don't believe in ghosts. She was your opposite. She naively left herself wide open for the dark powers. When she couldn't get enough, she even sought for it. Your respective views were your greatest strength as well as your worst weakness."

Yoshiko snorted as she gave Kaiba an equally defiant look. "My master ideally wants her alive and well, but she lacks perspective just as you do. She constantly refused to join us, so she now has to pay for her stupidity. Because she is linked to Yugi, I'll get my revenge against him by killing her slowly but surely."

"After I kill both of you, I'll laugh as I sit back and watch your friends and loved ones grieve. Then, we'll kill everyone else one by one. All your pathetic souls will then become my master's...forever locked in the Shadow Realm to provide us with the power we need."

Kaiba spat as he struggled to break free from his shackles, "You traitor! I don't give a shit about you! But why did you hurt Emrys? She trusted you!"

"I'm not that cold-hearted, Kaiba. There were times that I felt sorry for her. I felt so sorry that I thought twice about continuing my mission. I did, however, appreciated her friendship and kindness all these years. I truly did..."

Yoshiko's soft tone then changed into one of fanatical certainty. "There's something greater than friendship. I believe more in the power that I can get from my master. Friendships, kindness, and games do not...and will never...grant greatness. Only absolute power grants greatness to those who crave it. My father had it before until you took it away from him."

Sharpening her malevolent glare at her captive, Yoshiko grabbed Kaiba's face and planted a forceful kiss. She bit his upper lip until it split and bled. She then licked the blood coming out from the new wound.

Hissing intently, Yoshiko then smirked as she admired her handiwork. "Now, that same vision and power you both refused to embrace will be your own undoing. So now that you know everything, you'll take this knowledge to your grave. She, on the other hand, will die not knowing the truth..."

**End of Chapter Nine**

**_

* * *

_****_About Yoshiko_**

_If you're wondering who Yoshiko is, she is the stage manager, personal assistant, and Emrys' long-time friend. She appears in Chapters 6 and 7 of The Encounter of Lost Souls (entitled The Prelude and The Night to Remember respectively). _

_Her primary mission is to keep Emrys - the crest-wielder - close to her, and has been involved with the sinister group before knowing and befriending Emrys. Just like her father, Yoshiko is bent to get power - even in the cruelest of ways._

_But since fate has a way of intertwining things, she includes revenge against Kaiba and the other Yugi in her agenda after her father dies._

_Kaiba, through the course of making arrangements for Alexa's concert at Kaiba Corporation's Domino Arena, meets and deals with Yoshiko. And the other Yugi meets Yoshiko for the first time in Chapter 6._

**_Author's Note_**

_Although this story arc stands independently from The Encounter of Lost Souls and There Will Come Soft Rain, the three stories are inter-connected. This fact will also apply to most of the subsequent Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction stories that I will post in the future._

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the property copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi. This fan fiction, as well as the original characters, is the author's property._

_Enjoy reading!_

**_PJ Zatken_**


	10. Search and Rescue

**THE PARTING OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Ten: Search and Rescue**

* * *

The other Yugi and Jonouchi walked back in the room and joined Mokuba and Emrys. The younger Kaiba placed the laptop on the chair as he sat on the marbled floor. 

The other Yugi approached the raven-haired boy. "Jonouchi said you could help us find your brother."

Pointing at the laptop, the boy nodded with a smirk. "This has a global positioning system linked to our lockets. Ni-sama created these microchip homing devices after Duelist Kingdom. He also wrote the codes for the tracking program."

The blonde-haired duelist knelt beside Mokuba and observed the program running on the laptop. "Trust Kaiba to think of something this smart."

The younger sibling beamed as he typed and clicked on the keyboard. "He taught me how to use this tracking system, just in case. I was hoping, though, that it wouldn't come to this." His face then turned somber.

A tightlipped other Yugi said, "We'll find him, Mokuba."

Once the computer was done processing, the younger Kaiba snapped his fingers and said, "_There!_ His last position is about thirty miles from here. It's been like that for the past four hours."

A brief moment of silence followed.

Shortly thereafter, the boy's eyes narrowed in bewilderment as he frantically clicked on the keyboard.

"What's wrong?" Jonouchi inquired with a frown.

"His signal's coming strong, but there's another signal I'm picking up from the same location."

"Do you think it's a fluke?"

Shaking his head, the young boy tapped at a certain area on the screen. "No, it's not. It's weird. This green dot is Ni-sama's signal, but there's this red one which partly overlaps his signal."

The other Yugi slightly bent down, resting his palms against his thighs to see the screen. "Are you sure about the location?"

"I'm positive. Here's the address. Just give it to the chauffeur. He'll know where to take you. Then use this laptop to pinpoint where they took Ni-sama."

Jonouchi then stood up and stared at his amethyst-eyed friend. "So who's going and who's staying?"

"I'll go. You and Mokuba need to stay here."

An apprehensive look cast over Jonouchi's face. "What about Emrys? You said that she's afraid of me..."

"Yugi told me everything. He trusts you and so do I," Emrys weakly replied from her bed. She then gazed into her lover's eyes. When he approached her, she held his hand with instinctive affection and whispered, "Please be careful, Yugi."

The younger Kaiba approached the bed and placed the laptop on the bed nearby the other Yugi. "Good luck. I already programmed this laptop to flash and warn you once you're close to Ni-sama's frequency. If you need us, just use the speed dial on his cell phone to call me."

"Which number should I dial?"

With a grin, the younger Kaiba replied as he rubbed his nose and winked, "Pound one. Makes sense, huh?"

The other Yugi smirked and winked back at the boy. Now focusing back on Emrys, he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Take care. I won't be long..." As he turned to his blonde-haired friend, the two slapped and clasped hands to remind each other of the friendship that bound them.

Jonouchi then cautioned, "Keep your eyes open and be safe. I won't let you down this time. I promise."

The other Yugi's amethyst eyes reflected his gratitude and trust for Jonouchi. He then turned around and left the room, ready to carry out his mission to search for Kaiba.

-------------------------------

After Yoshiko gave him a hard bite on his lip, Kaiba sneered, "You're one sick perverted bitch!"

Yoshiko squatted and straddled Kaiba's lap. She seductively played with his turtleneck as she leaned closer to him. "Thank you for the compliment. I take pride in making your life one living hell."

Kaiba spat, "Just go ahead and kill me, if that's what you want!"

With her right index finger up, Yoshiko repeatedly wagged it from left to right as she looked intoKaiba's azure eyes with scorn. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... Not just yet. What type of gracious host do you think I am, if I don't make you to squirm first? After all, where's the fun in all of this if I can't play with my toy first?"

Repulsed, Kaiba retorted, "You're disgusting...just like your father!"

Yoshiko stood up, slapped her captive, and glared at him with eyes that could burn through his cell wall. "You dare to dishonor my father?"

Kaiba tasted more blood, this time coming from a new split on his lip. Glowering at Yoshiko with vicious loathing, he retorted, "How could you betray everyone who trusted you? You're no different from your pathetic excuse of a father! Why should I respect a man who had no honor to begin with?"

Before storming out of Kaiba's cell, Yoshiko glanced back and said with clenched teeth and balled fists, "I'm not done with you yet, Kaiba. The fun's about to begin. When it does, you'll be begging for a quick end."

The sound of metal touching upon metal and angry footsteps echoed throughout the cavernous area.

As sapped out as Kaiba was, he sardonically smirked as he saw Yoshiko walk out. "_Idiot!_ When it comes to mind games, you just messed with the wrong person. You don't have what it takes to be completely cold and sadistic, but I do..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was about to set.

Mokuba absent-mindedly stared at the window from Emrys' hospital room.

Jonouchi, on the other hand, sat by the sleeping Emrys' bedside and watched the younger Kaiba from a few feet. He felt sorry for his two companions.

Those who were awake were startled as a male doctor wearing a crisp white shirt, black silk tie, black wool pants, and a white lab coat walked in the room. The middle-aged, bespectacled doctor's arrival woke Emrys up from her light sleep and prompted Mokuba to walk back and stand beside Jonouchi.

After approaching Emrys' bedside and keeping a non-reactive demeanor, the doctor asked, "So how are you feeling?"

The patient weakly replied, "Still in pain. Where's Doctor Ferris?"

While thumbing through the papers inside Emrys' chart, the man responded, "I'm Doctor Hanahan. Doctor Ferris asked me to take his place for today. He'll be back tomorrow."

Emrys gave Jonouchi a worried look. Seeing the blonde teen's reassurance reflected in his chestnut-brown eyes, she relaxed as the doctor skimmed through her chart.

Doctor Hanahan then said as he kept his eyes on her chart, "Your fever's subsiding, but not fast enough. Your heartbeat's still irregular. We'll keep monitoring your progress."

"What about _this_?" Emrys asked as she pointed at her left arm with a wince of pain.

The doctor glanced into his patient's eyes with sympathy slightly reflected in his light smile. "I know it's uncomfortable. Your potassium level's low and we need to administer it through your IV. I'll ask the nurse to switch the needle to your right arm once I return your chart up front." He then pulled out his pen, documented the brief consultation, and nodded a silent indication that he had already done his job.

"Thank you, Doctor."

Doctor Hanahan lifted his left hand to acknowledge Jonouchi and then left to see the next patient. As soon as he left, Emrys and Mokuba gave their respective sighs of relief.

Approaching footsteps echoed through the marbled hallway.

Three men - two dressed in uniform and another in a slate gray suit - walked through the hospital corridors. They were accompanied by one of the nurses who stopped a few feet in front of Emrys' room and then pointed them towards the door.

One by one, the new arrivals went inside the room. They spotted Mokuba and Jonouchi standing by Emrys' right bedside. The two officers approached and stood by the foot of Emrys' bed, one officer flanking each side.

The man in the slate gray suit reached inside his coat, produced a badge, and flashed it to the three. "Detective Garson, NYPD. We've been looking for you, Miss Emrys. You're hard to find, considering the hyped media reports about your accident and disappearance."

Emrys was still wide-eyed and stunned as she looked into Jonouchi's eyes.

The blonde-haired young man remained calm and collected. "Who are you?"

"They're the officers who asked us questions at the other hospital," the younger Kaiba replied.

Detective Garson nodded in agreement. "I'm assigned on the hit-and-run case that landed your friend in the hospital. Where's Mr. Kaiba?"

"He's not here," Mokuba responded.

The detective's gaze deepened as he tried to assess whether the boy was telling the truth. "When will he be back?"

Shaking his head, the young boy said, "We don't know. He's busy taking care of business matters."

A brief moment of silence followed.

The detective noted in a grave tone, "He was in a lot of trouble before..."

Mokuba raised his voice. "My brother's in trouble? Why?"

"There were witnesses who saw him drive off the parking lot with her from the other hospital. We earlier thought that he kidnapped her. Since I see that Miss Emrys is safe, then he just needs to answer a few questions from us."

This time, Jonouchi frowned, raised an eyebrow, and then asked, "What type of questions does he need to answer for?"

The detective glowered at the blond-haired young man. "Like how did a coma patient end up here? Why is she now confined in a different hospital?"

Emrys responded as her heart raced too quickly that her chest began to hurt, "Someone tried to kill us twice. If it weren't for Mister Kaiba, I'd be dead by now."

With marked frustration draped over his voice, the detective retorted, "He had my card. Why didn't he call me?"

"It wasn't safe for either of us," Emrys deadpanned, fully intent to defend Kaiba.

The younger Kaiba interjected to corroborate Emrys' words and his brother's innocence, "We didn't know she was here until this morning."

Directing the question to the three of them, the detective further inquired, "Do you have any idea who's behind in all of this?"

All three quietly shook their heads.

Mokuba then remarked, "Our friend, Yugi, is out there to find my brother."

The suited man's eyes narrowed. "To find your brother? He's missing?"

A tightlipped Jonouchi replied, "Yes."

"Does your friend know where to find him?"

Jonouchi and Mokuba nodded.

The police officer closer to the entrance walked towards the door, closed and locked it, and leaned against it.

Shocked and confused, the blonde teen demanded, "What are you doing?"

"To finish the job," the detective responded as his greenish-hued eyes glared at them with wickedness.

**End of Chapter Ten**

**_

* * *

_****_About Yoshiko_**

_If you're wondering who Yoshiko is, she is the stage manager, personal assistant, and Emrys' long-time friend. She appears in Chapters 6 and 7 of The Encounter of Lost Souls (entitled The Prelude and The Night to Remember respectively). _

_Her primary mission is to keep Emrys - the crest-wielder - close to her, and has been involved with the sinister group before knowing and befriending Emrys. Just like her father, Yoshiko is bent to get power - even in the cruelest of ways._

_But since fate has a way of intertwining things, she includes revenge against Kaiba and the other Yugi in her agenda after her father dies._

_Kaiba, through the course of making arrangements for Alexa's concert at Kaiba Corporation's Domino Arena, meets and deals with Yoshiko. And the other Yugi meets Yoshiko for the first time in Chapter 6._

**_Author's Note_**

_Although this story arc stands independently from The Encounter of Lost Souls and There Will Come Soft Rain, the three stories are inter-connected. This fact will also apply to most of the subsequent Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction stories that I will post in the future._

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the property copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi. This fan fiction, as well as the original characters, is the author's property._

_Enjoy reading!_

**_PJ Zatken_**


	11. Fighting Back

**THE PARTING OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Eleven: Fighting Back**

* * *

Jonouchi, Mokuba, and Emrys were stupefied as they braced themselves for the worst. 

The lights flickered until they were out. The waning illumination from the window, for some unknown reason, was blocked. The room was in total darkness.

A pentagram appeared under the three new arrivals' feet, causing them to change into cloaked figures. The multicolored lights from the pentagram gave them a more spectral appearance which struck fear into the hearts of the other three.

The sight petrified Emrys even more as she recalled the specters from her recent nightmares and reality. Seeing the pentagram also jogged the incoherent snippets of memory inside her head. As painful as it was for her, she struggled to the edge off the bed. She winced as she removed the needles and suctions from her body, causing her to pull sprained muscles and press against her broken ribs and bruised side.

Mokuba and Jonouchi helped Emrys remove the remaining impediments. Once she was free, they assisted her out from the bed. The two then went behind Jonouchi for protection as the latter balled up his hands into fists.

The detective, who now appeared before them as one of the hooded men, held up his left palm. A glowing golden orb of light materialized and floated in the air above his open hand. With his right hand, he reached out, grabbed, and yanked an invisible object from thin air.

Instantaneously, Emrys' could not breathe. She slid on the floor and fell on her knees as she failed to grab Jonouchi's shoulders for support. Clutching her chest, each breath became more unbearable. Tears of agony streamed down her cheeks as her vision began to blur. With each passing second, more oxygen was depleted from her body.

A helpless Mokuba screamed as he ran and knelt beside Emrys.

One of the cloaked figures behind the detective laughed. "Scream all you want, runt! No one will hear you!"

Jonouchi stepped back as his chestnut brown eyes blazed in anger and the adrenaline pumped in his veins. In lightning speed, he ran, jumped, and lunged at the cloaked detective. He sent them down on the floor.

The other cloaked figures, not anticipating the blonde young man's move, rushed to their leader's aid.

Once the leader fell to the floor, his lethal supernatural hold on Emrys was released. As much as it burned her lungs and made her torso throb in pain, she sucked in as much oxygen as she could.

The lights also went back on and the fog receded.

As the detective and Jonouchi got up from the floor, the former produced a dagger inside his cloak, pinned Jonouchi against the wall, and then aimed it at Jonouchi's heart. The blonde teen, with all the strength he could muster, pushed to keep the deadly dagger away from him.

Seeing Jonouchi's predicament, Mokuba's eyes frantically scanned the room. Spotting a heavy vase by the nearby night table, the boy grabbed it, hopped on the bed, rode on the back of one cloaked man, and hit the other hooded man with the vase.

Once he saw one-third of the intruders fall unconscious on the floor, the younger Kaiba wrapped his arms around the cloaked man's neck. He maintained his tight hold as the man squirmed to get him off his back.

The cloaked man stood up and ran to ram his back against the wall, hoping to hurt and stop Mokuba.

However, the raven-haired boy used all his strength to twist his opponent's body at an angle. Using the leverage he created from the movement, he rammed the man's forehead full-force against the wall.

The second man fell unconscious on the marbled floor.

During Mokuba's brave moves, Jonouchi leveraged himself to stamp on the detective's foot. As the man screamed in pain, he twisted the arm that held the dagger. The dagger fell on the floor and the blonde teen kicked it as far away from them as possible. He then punched his opponent.

Jonouchi's fist sent the detective reeling on the floor. Once he saw the accomplices sprawled unconscious a few feet away from them, he slammed the leader hard against the floor. "Who sent you, you bastard?"

The detective did not reply.

Jonouchi slammed the detective harder against the floor and demanded, "Who sent you?"

"Yo -Yoshiko!" the cloaked detective confessed in between labored breaths of pain.

The blonde-haired duelist then punched the hooded man out-cold.

Emrys limped towards her two companions. Her mind and heart pounded as she pondered,_ "Didn't Yugi tell me that she's my good friend? Why would a good friend want to kill me?"_ The hazel brown eyes then narrowed and misted.

Jonouchi approached Emrys. His chestnut-brown eyes expressively conveyed his concern. "Are you okay?"

With eyes remaining narrowed, Emrys stared at their three unconscious attackers.

The blonde teen kept his silence as a wave of worry and uneasiness descended upon him.

The younger Kaiba, seeing Emrys' reaction, went by her side and hugged her.

Although her ribs and side throbbed from the gesture, Emrys still embraced the boy with one arm. Hazel eyes focused its attention on the raven-haired boy as she smiled and basked in her companions' care and concern for her.

Sighing deeply, Emrys then grimly looked at their blonde-haired companion. "We're not safe here, Jonouchi. We have to leave."

"I agree, but where do we go?"

Mokuba interjected, "Let us follow Yugi."

Jonouchi's voice rose. "That's too dangerous!"

"Not more than here," the younger Kaiba retorted.

After discussion, the three agreed to leave the hospital in spite of the vehement protests of her doctor and nurses. Security already detained the three men and waited to relinquish them over to the police.

While Emrys signed release forms and waivers for early release after Mokuba told her what name she should use for signing, Mokuba called the other Yugi and told the latter everything that just happened.

The other Yugi was still stunned to know that Yoshiko was responsible for the attacks against Emrys. He advised the boy, "Why don't you guys return to the loft?"

Mokuba groaned as he leaned against the wall. "The loft might not be safe, either. I still don't know how these people followed us here."

"Where are Emrys and Jonouchi?"

The younger Kaiba looked a few feet ahead of him at the nurses' station. "They're a few feet away from me. The hospital is making her sign papers before we leave. Jonouchi's standing right beside her."

With a deeper voice, the other Yugi said, "Mokuba, don't follow us here. It's too dangerous. I know that your brother would be saying the same thing to you."

"But - "

"Please, Mokuba... It's for everyone's safety."

Assessing that Emrys was in no condition to travel and knowing that his older sibling would want them safe, the raven-haired boy pouted. "I don't like this one bit."

Soothingly, the other Yugi replied, "I know... You have to trust me that I'll get your brother back. Meanwhile, the three of you need to stick together and stay away from here."

The chauffeur opened the partitioning window between him and his passenger via remote. "We're almost there, Sir."

The passenger slightly nodded. He looked around and saw the limousine enter a vast and abandoned amusement park. "I'm sending back the chauffeur to pick you guys up."

A calmer and more accepting Mokuba then said, "We'll go back to the loft. We'll wait for both of you. Good luck, Yugi."

The other Yugi hung up, flipped the cell phone, and placed it in his pocket. He flipped open the laptop monitor to pinpoint exactly where Kaiba was. He then knocked on the partitioned window and requested the chauffeur to stop.

The other Yugi now found Kaiba's exact location. Now, it was just a matter of finding and setting his rival free. Addressing the chauffeur, he said, "Thanks for the lift. Master Kaiba and the rest need a ride back to the loft."

The chauffeur inquired, "Would you like me to come back for you, Mister Mutou?"

"I'll call to let you know. I'll just get off from here. Thanks again."

After his passenger stepped out of the limousine, the chauffeur drove out of the abandoned lot.

The young man's amethyst eyes intently gazed at the spectacle before him: a house of horrors inside an abandoned amusement park. He entered the mouth of the cave and smelled the air's dankness - marking the beginning of the house of horrors and his search for Kaiba.

For a good fifteen minutes, the other Yugi walked through the labyrinth of halls inside the house of horrors. He encountered mirrors, fake skeletons and other creatures of the night, artificial and real insects, and other minor obstacles. During the whole time, he brushed off the cobwebs he collected through his search. The air became heavier and staler as he went deeper within the cavernous-looking hallways.

As the other Yugi made one sharp turn, he then stopped dead on his tracks and whispered, "Kaiba..."

The sapphire-eyed young man twitched and glanced up as he heard his name called. His eyes widened as he saw the other Yugi.

His rescuer placed his index finger on top of his lips, prompting the captive to remain silent. Trying to find a way in the cell, he discovered that the cell was unlocked. He slid the cell door open with ease. Something, however, remained unsettled with him.

Looking up as he gathered an ounce of strength, Kaiba whispered, "Who's with you?"

Still concentrated on releasing the captive from his shackles, the other Yugi responded, "I'm alone."

The older Kaiba let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Mokuba was safely far away from where he was held. He then asked, "How did you find me?"

"Mokuba tracked you down."

Before the amethyst-eyed duelist could free his rival, or for the CEO to react from hearing that his brother found him, a voice from behind sarcastically asked, "Having trouble, dear Pharaoh?"

The other Yugi abruptly looked behind him. His hunch was right...

It was a trap.

As Yoshiko snapped her fingers, the bonds from Kaiba's hands and legs fell and clanged on the concrete floor.

Still reeling from the stun gun's effect as well as the abuse he suffered from her, Kaiba struggled to stand up. Eventually, his knees found some strength.

The two duelists stood side-by-side, looking at Yoshiko with respectively intense anger and disgust.

Sneering with contempt, Yoshiko remarked, "You don't look surprised to see me, dear Pharaoh."

"Someone already told me what you're really up to," the other Yugi deadpanned. "Emrys completely trusted you..."

Yoshiko's eyebrow rose as her charcoal gray eyes burned. However, her flared temper quickly subsided. "My henchmen know the price for their failure. If you both want your freedom, one of you must duel against me and win."

Before the other Yugi could accept her challenge, Kaiba held him back using his right arm. With his trademark stubbornness and coldness, he said, "No, Yugi. This is _my_ duel!"

Intense amethyst eyes met burning azure ones. "You don't know what you're up against! She's going to take you to the Shadow Realm. You'll have no strength to withstand her there."

Kaiba scoffed at his rival. "I don't want to hear that supernatural nonsense you keep yammering about!"

The cloaked Yoshiko's face radiated a twisted and evil smile. "You should listen to the Pharaoh."

The CEO glowered at Yoshiko with burning sapphire eyes. "You're dueling against me, you cowardly and treacherous bitch! I'll show you why you _shouldn't _mess with Kaiba Seto!"

With the other Yugi's amethyst eyes narrowing further and his forehead crinkling with trademark intensity, he braced himself with clenched fists. He thought, _"How the hell can I help Kaiba if he doesn't want to be helped?"_

The other Yugi's heart and mind raced to find a way to improve his rival's odds for the upcoming inevitable...

Kaiba and Yoshiko were about to duel in the Shadow Realm with the disadvantage resting against Kaiba. While she would remain unaffected by the results of the duel, his rival would forfeit his very soul should he lose.

**End of Chapter Eleven**

**_

* * *

_****_About Yoshiko_**

_If you're wondering who Yoshiko is, she is the stage manager, personal assistant, and Emrys' long-time friend. She appears in Chapters 6 and 7 of The Encounter of Lost Souls (entitled The Prelude and The Night to Remember respectively). _

_Her primary mission is to keep Emrys - the crest-wielder - close to her, and has been involved with the sinister group before knowing and befriending Emrys. Just like her father, Yoshiko is bent to get power - even in the cruelest of ways._

_But since fate has a way of intertwining things, she includes revenge against Kaiba and the other Yugi in her agenda after her father dies._

_Kaiba, through the course of making arrangements for Alexa's concert at Kaiba Corporation's Domino Arena, meets and deals with Yoshiko. And the other Yugi meets Yoshiko for the first time in Chapter 6._

**_Author's Note_**

_Although this story arc stands independently from The Encounter of Lost Souls and There Will Come Soft Rain, the three stories are inter-connected. This fact will also apply to most of the subsequent Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction stories that I will post in the future._

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the property copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi. This fan fiction, as well as the original characters, is the author's property._

_Enjoy reading!_

**_PJ Zatken_**


	12. Captive Versus Avenger

**THE PARTING OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Twelve: Captive Versus Avenger**

* * *

After Emrys signed all the necessary papers for her premature release, Doctor Hanahan placed a sling to secure her sprained left arm.

As Emrys and Jonouchi left the nurses' station, the blonde duelist looked for Mokuba and spotted the latter sitting on the sofa a few feet behind them.

The boy gazed upward once his two companions approached him. "The chauffeur will be picking us up."

"So has Yugi located Kaiba?"

While shaking his head, the raven-haired boy replied to Jonouchi, "He still has to find Ni-sama."

Recalling something important, the blonde teen diverted his focus to Emrys. "Do you have stuff left behind in your room?"

A tightlipped Emrys shrugged her shoulders.

"Why don't we go back in the room and check? You can stay here until we come back."

Emrys frowned her disagreement. "I'd like to stick with you two."

Emrys' companions looked at each other and relented. As the three walked back towards her room, Jonouchi smiled as he gazed at Mokuba with proud awe. "You really clobbered those two back there. Where did you learn how to do that?"

With a big smile, the boy replied, "Ni-sama taught me. Lately, he's been teaching me advanced moves after that recent incident at Kaiba-Land."

Jonouchi and Emrys inquisitively stared at the boy.

Mokuba blushed, held her right hand, and looked into Emrys' eyes. "That's the time we first met. Out of the group, I was most probably the first one you met." He then gave them a play-by-play detail of the incident. By the time he was finished telling the story, they all entered the hospital room with light grins on their faces.

Chestnut brown eyes widened as their owner gazed at Emrys and asked, "You know how to fight, too?"

Emrys gave Jonouchi a blank stare.

Just realizing that Emrys could not give him a response, an embarrassed Jonouchi rubbed his nape. "I'm sorry..."

Emrys murmured, "It's okay. I wish I remembered it, too."

"You will. Maybe not now, but soon," the younger Kaiba interjected as he tightened his grip on Emrys' hand.

Jonouchi asked Mokuba as he checked the nightstand drawers for Emrys' leftover items, "What did Yugi tell you?"

"He wants us to return to the loft and wait for them."

The blond teen deeply sighed, greatly relieved that the boy relented to his advice. "That's much better than going after them."

Slate blue eyes lit up as their young owner remarked, "I know that look in your eye. You want to follow them, too...don't you?"

A tightlipped Jonouchi responded, "I do, but I promised to keep you two safe. I have no intentions of breaking my word again."

Mokuba searched the narrow closet. He found a small canvas bag which he confirmed upon inspection was Emrys'.

Meanwhile, Emrys sat down and spotted the dagger that Jonouchi kicked away from Detective Garson.

Seeing that Emrys' sights were concentrated on a certain spot under her bed, the brown-eyed teen followed her gaze. Realizing what the item was, he then picked up the dagger.

Intently looking at the weapon, Emrys asked Jonouchi, "May I see it?"

As soon as Jonouchi presented the dagger to her, Emrys examined the item. Another memory jogged for her. She had seen its design before. She vividly saw in her little snippets of memory its menacing glint.

Observing Emrys while she scrutinized the dagger, Jonouchi noticed this weird fascination in her eyes as she saw the blade's evil glint. The sight further rattled him.

Everyone's concentration was broken as someone knocked on the door. The chauffeur cleared his throat and then said, "Master Kaiba, I'm ready to take you all home."

-----------------

Yoshiko brought Kaiba within the confines of the Shadow Realm.

The darkness crept until the entire cell was enveloped in darkness, leaving the two duelists to face off against each other.

The other Yugi's amethyst eyes then lit with hope as he thought,_ "Of course! He reached out to me at Duelist Kingdom when I battled against his doppelganger. I reached out to Mai when she dueled against Malik. I can establish a link with him. It's worth the shot..."_

The other Yugi then shut his eyes and harnessed the powers from the Millennium Puzzle. Once the Puzzle's magical energies flowed through his body, he opened his eyes.

Kaiba turned around and then his sapphire eyes widened in amazement. "Yugi! How?"

Yoshiko pondered in anger, _"So the Pharaoh's here, too. I should've known."_

Yoshiko now turned to her opponent and sneered, "Are you ready to lose your soul, Kaiba Seto? We play according to your Battle City rules. We each start with 4000 life points. The first one whose overall life points reaches zero loses this duel." She then snapped her fingers, causing a duel tray to materialize in her arm.

Kaiba was startled as a duel tray also appeared in his left arm. He then drew out his deck from the deck holder and placed it in the contraption.

Yoshiko drew six cards, marking the beginning of the duel and her turn. "I place a card face down. I activate _Tremendous Fire!"_

****

**_Tremendous Fire_**

_Normal Magic Card_

_Inflict 1000 direct damage to your opponent's Life Points, and inflict 500 direct damage to your own Life Points._

Multiple pyrotechnic creatures emerged from the void. Each sprite-like entity hurled a series of fireballs towards Kaiba until his life points were reduced by 1000. As to Yoshiko, 500 life points were reduced from her as half of the fireballs hit her.

While the sinister woman was unfazed from the direct attack, the azure-eyed duelist gritted his teeth as he reeled in pain.

Sardonically laughing, she said, "That's nothing, Kaiba. More will come your way. I activate _Ookazi!"_

**_Ookazi_**

_Normal Magic Card_

_Inflict 800 direct damage to your opponent's Life Points._

Bright yellow and orange fireballs materialized from above and struck Kaiba's body. Even though he already fell on his knees, the fireballs continued striking him until 800 points were reduced from his overall life points.

With evil delight, Yoshiko mocked the CEO as he grimaced in pain. "Where's your blatant arrogance now? Just to show you my generosity, I give you one more for good measure. Activate _Ookazi!"_

Just after Kaiba barely stood up, another series of yellow and orange fireballs appeared from the sky. The fireballs did the same damage that the previous set inflicted him. Another 800 were reduced from his overall life points.

This time, the towering duelist fell face down. All of his muscles convulsed from the combined torture and drain as he fought to remain conscious.

Satisfied to see her opponent writhing and suffering, Yoshiko declared, "I place one monster face down and end my turn." At the end of her turn, Yoshiko reduced Kaiba's life points to a mere 1400. Her life points, due to _Tremendous Fire's _effect, were reduced to 3500.

The other Yugi grimaced as Kaiba suffered one direct attack after another.

The cloaked woman glowered at the other Yugi. "Stop preventing the inevitable, Pharaoh! Kaiba will lose the duel and his soul. If you don't sever your ties now, you will forfeit your soul to me as well!"

"Kaiba will defeat you, Yoshiko! He has the heart of a true duelist, and I believe in him!" the young man with the tri-colored mane spat as he held his pain-ridden chest.

Yoshiko scathingly hissed, "Look at him, Pharaoh! He's kneeling and reeling like the coward that he truly is! If you're placing all your faith on a disgraceful weakling, then so be it. You have just damned your soul!"

**End of Chapter Twelve**

* * *

**_About Yoshiko_**

_If you're wondering who Yoshiko is, she is the stage manager, personal assistant, and Emrys' long-time friend. She appears in Chapters 6 and 7 of The Encounter of Lost Souls (entitled The Prelude and The Night to Remember respectively). _

_Her primary mission is to keep Emrys - the crest-wielder - close to her, and has been involved with the sinister group before knowing and befriending Emrys. Just like her father, Yoshiko is bent to get power - even in the cruelest of ways._

_But since fate has a way of intertwining things, she includes revenge against Kaiba and the other Yugi in her agenda after her father dies._

_Kaiba, through the course of making arrangements for Alexa's concert at Kaiba Corporation's Domino Arena, meets and deals with Yoshiko. And the other Yugi meets Yoshiko for the first time in Chapter 6._

**_Author's Note_**

_Although this story arc stands independently from The Encounter of Lost Souls and There Will Come Soft Rain, the three stories are inter-connected. This fact will also apply to most of the subsequent Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction stories that I will post in the future._

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the property copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi. This fan fiction, as well as the original characters, is the author's property._

_Enjoy reading!_

**_PJ Zatken_**


	13. Confirmation and Affirmation

**THE PARTING OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Thirteen: Confirmation and Affirmation**

* * *

At the same time that the Shadow Realm duel took place, Mokuba, Jonouchi, and Emrys returned to the two-story Manhattan loft. Upon entering the loft, they felt burning jabs of pain as their hearts unexpectedly raced. The three anxiously gazed at each other knowing that the other Yugi and Kaiba were in deep trouble. 

With a frown, Emrys pointed at a one of the rooms on the loft's second floor. "Did you say that Yoshiko stayed there?"

Mokuba nodded for his reply.

While staring at the bedroom door, Emrys said, "There must be something up there to tell us why she's doing this or where she took Kaiba." She slowly climbed up the stairs and cautiously entered the room.

With perplexed chestnut-brown eyes, Jonouchi stammered as Emrys opened the closet and pulled out Yoshiko's luggage. He stopped her and pulled out the luggage for her. "Do you think that this is a good idea?"

The raven-haired boy kept quiet but shared the same doubts.

Absorbed with her task immediate after thanking Jonouchi for his assistance, Emrys sat on the floor and combed inside Yoshiko's luggage. She then stopped, grabbed an item buried deep within the bottom, and pulled it out for everyone to see.

The three shuddered since their discovery confirmed Yoshiko's guilt.

In the palm of Emrys' right hand was a large gold medallion...a small replica of the pentagram that appeared each time the cloaked individuals pursued them. The circular pendant had a gold pentagram whose tips touched the ridges. Each enclosed part forming the mystic symbol was interchangeably studded with rubies and emeralds.

Stupefied, Emrys leaned against the foot of the bed and propped her knees in front of her. With her voice breaking and eyes looking at the wall, she whispered, "God..."

The younger Kaiba sat beside Emrys on the floor. His slate blue eyes were anxiously fixed on her.

Jonouchi saw the anger, sadness, and confusion in Emrys' eyes intensify. He joined her on the floor, rested his hand on her shoulder, gave her moments of silence, and then asked, "Do you want me to continue searching?"

Emrys quietly nodded for her response as she still absentmindedly stared at the wall.

As Jonouchi continued their search, the blond teen produced a handful of photographs of Yoshiko and Emrys together during happier, more casual times. Some of the pictures were taken from years ago and some were taken recently. He handed her the stack of pictures to her.

Accepting the stack from Jonouchi, Emrys' demeanor further saddened as she went through each photograph. Mokuba stayed with her in quiet consolation as she murmured, "I just don't understand..."

Minutes after sorting through Yoshiko's belongings, Jonouchi said, "There's nothing worthwhile left in her luggage save for that pendant and the pictures."

Pointing at the medallion, Mokuba asked Emrys, "Should we put that back?"

Keeping her focus on the pendant, Emrys responded, "Let us just hold on to this one. We'll put everything back where it came from."

The blonde duelist picked up the stack of photographs beside Emrys on the floor. He then looked at her and asked, "How about these? Do you want to keep at least one of them?"

Tight-lipped, Emrys replied, "Just put them back."

After her two companions returned the luggage to its original spot, Jonouchi whispered to Emrys, "If you need to talk, Mokuba and I are here."

Emrys sighed. "It's been a long day. I just need some shut-eye."

The two accompanied Emrys to the room and helped her in bed. Mokuba left the medallion on the nightstand and kissed her cheek. Jonouchi propped a pillow under her sprained arm to ease the throbbing.

After the two left her to rest, Emrys kept awake for a few more minutes. The last thought in her mind before she fell asleep was the hope that the other Yugi and Kaiba were safe...no matter where they were.

----------------------------------------------------

"Battle City rules forbid the use of direct attack magic and trap cards," Kaiba said through clenched teeth. "Why am I not surprised that disreputable cowards such as you use them?"

Yoshiko's eyes glinted. "You should've listened to the Pharaoh. In the Shadow Realm, your soul is directly linked to the cards. It taxes your energy to its limits. You feel the pain from every attack done against you. So now that you know what you're up against, feel free to surrender."

The sable-haired CEO's chest still heaved from lack of oxygen as he spat, "Not on this lifetime!" He then drew six cards from his duel tray and declared, "I place two cards face down on the field. I then summon _Battle Ox _in attack mode and end my turn."

Two cards materialized before Kaiba. Shortly thereafter, his ferocious _Battle Ox (ATK 1700 / DEF 1000) _appeared on the field.

"My turn is up," Yoshiko commented as she drew a card. "I activate my trap card - _Just Desserts!"_

**_Just Desserts_**

_Normal Trap Card_

_Inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points for each monster your opponent has on the field._

A ghoul-like, obese glutton emerged from the void. Its arms stretched out from its master's side of the field, dug its hand inside Kaiba's chest, and grabbed its victim's heart.

Instantaneously, the other Yugi grimaced in pain. Each minute that he remained linked to Kaiba made him more susceptible to the physical and psychic torment that the latter felt.

The ghoul cackled as he continued his evil handiwork.

Hearing his heart pound throughout the entire ordeal, Kaiba's torment continued until 500 Life Points were depleted from him. As soon as the ghoul stopped, he fell to the ground and sucked in as much air as he could.

Yoshiko's scornful laughter echoed throughout the Shadow Realm. "You're down to 900 life points, Kaiba. Let me end your agony by activating _Tremendous Fire!"_

The other Yugi's eyes widened as he braced himself. _"If that magic card activates, he'll lose the duel!"_

Kneeling on the ground in pain, a glowering Kaiba declared with a quivering voice, "I send a card to the Graveyard and activate _Magic Jammer!"_

**_Magic Jammer_**

_Counter Trap Card_

_Discard one card from your hand to the Graveyard to negate the activation of a Magic Card and destroy it._

A pentagram then materialized underneath Yoshiko's _Tremendous Fire_ magic card and neutralized the latter's deadly effects.

Venomously glaring at the CEO, Yoshiko said, "You won't be so luck next time, Kaiba Seto." As she placed a facedown card on the field, she then ended her turn with 3500 overall life points.

Kaiba's overall life points, however, were down to a sparse 900 due to _Just Desserts._

**End of Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

**_About Yoshiko_**

_If you're wondering who Yoshiko is, she is the stage manager, personal assistant, and Emrys' long-time friend. She appears in Chapters 6 and 7 of The Encounter of Lost Souls (entitled The Prelude and The Night to Remember respectively). _

_Her primary mission is to keep Emrys - the crest-wielder - close to her, and has been involved with the sinister group before knowing and befriending Emrys. Just like her father, Yoshiko is bent to get power - even in the cruelest of ways._

_But since fate has a way of intertwining things, she includes revenge against Kaiba and the other Yugi in her agenda after her father dies._

_Kaiba, through the course of making arrangements for Alexa's concert at Kaiba Corporation's Domino Arena, meets and deals with Yoshiko. And the other Yugi meets Yoshiko for the first time in Chapter 6._

**_Author's Note_**

_Although this story arc stands independently from The Encounter of Lost Souls and There Will Come Soft Rain, the three stories are inter-connected. This fact will also apply to most of the subsequent Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction stories that I will post in the future._

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the property copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi. This fan fiction, as well as the original characters, is the author's property._

_Enjoy reading!_

**_PJ Zatken_**


	14. Three Stands for Completion

**THE PARTING OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Fourteen: Three Stands for Completion**

* * *

As Kaiba and Yoshiko dueled in the Shadow Realm, Emrys slept. Her subconscious ran random slivers of incoherent memory. She did not know whether each one was from the past or her imagination.

The pentagram medallion glowed as each emerald and ruby radiated from within. After all its gems lit, the gold portion of Yoshiko's pendant lit the room.

In her mind's eye, Emrys saw someone writhing on the ground. Once she recognized the tormented, she gasped as tears ran down her cheeks. With her emotions running high from the sight, she frantically thought, _"Get up, Kaiba! You have to get up!"_

Kaiba stirred as he lifted his face and scanned his surroundings. Swearing that he just heard an encouraging voice echo within his head, he stood up and faced his opponent. Although sapped out, his sapphire eyes burned with renewed determination.

Seeing the duelist's drive to continue dueling, Emrys mused,_ "That's it, Kaiba! Keep fighting!"_

A familiar and rich voice then said from behind Emrys, _"He will. He can hear and feel you, Emrys. We're both glad that you're here..."_

Elated from recognizing the owner of that voice, Emrys' eyes widened as she exclaimed,_ "Yugi!"_

Radiating a gracious smile, the other Yugi slowly approached Emrys' non-corporeal form and psychically said, _"I don't know how it happened, but you were brought here for a reason."_

_"I'm dreaming all of this, am I not?"_ Emrys whispered as she probingly looked into the other Yugi's eyes.

The other Yugi shook his head. _"Everything's real, but we're in a different realm of existence. Being in this realm drains a normal person. To duel in here can be unbearable and fatal. If Kaiba loses, his soul will be imprisoned here forever. He needs all the help he could get from us."_

Horror veiled Emrys' face._ "Why would someone want to imprison another's soul?"_

_"Each soul imprisoned in this realm gives the captor additional mystical energies."_

Seeing that the duel was about to resume, Emrys gazed at Kaiba while asking her lover,_ "How did I get here, Yugi? What help could I possibly give anyone?"_

_"You also have the power and fortitude to last in this realm just as I do. I'm the only one who knows about it. However, it's still too dangerous for you to be here especially since you're recovering from your injuries. If you overtax yourself, your soul will be trapped in this realm, too."_

_"If I don't help, you'll both get hurt. I don't want either one, moreover both, of you to get hurt. If I'm sent here for a reason, then so be it."_

Tight-lipped, the amethyst-eyed duelist replied, _"All right. If at anytime you feel too weak to go on, let me know."_

_"I will..."_

"I know you're here, crest-wielder, so show yourself!" said Yoshiko as her eyes malevolently glinted while frantically scanning her surroundings.

As a stunned Kaiba glanced behind him and saw the other Yugi standing alone, the latter remarking, _"Emrys is here, Kaiba. We're both here for you."_

The CEO's sapphire eyes kept scanning the Shadow Realm from where he stood.

The amethyst-eyed duelist said, _"You won't be able to see her, Kaiba. What's important is that two of your friends are here to give you strength. You're here to win this duel."_

Realization then hit Kaiba like a brick. If he lost the duel and forfeited his soul, he would never see Mokuba again.

Yoshiko glowered at her opponent. "Make your move, Kaiba. Unless, of course, you wish to forfeit the duel."

"I _never_ forfeit!" Kaiba spat. Still feeling the agony from Yoshiko's direct attack, he pulled out a card to begin his turn. After looking at the card, his azure eyes glinted with vengeance - rattling Yoshiko's smug confidence.

Slamming the card that he just drew into an open Magic and Trap card slot, Kaiba declared, "I first activate _Pot of Greed!"_

**_Pot of Greed_**

_Normal Magic Card_

_Draw two cards from your deck._

Due to _Pot of Greed_, Kaiba drew two cards from his deck. With eyes ablaze, he then said, "I now activate _Monster Reborn_ to resurrect my _Blue Eyes White Dragon!"_

The _Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK 3000 / DEF 2500)_ materialized from Kaiba's graveyard and emitted an ear-piercing roar.

Looking at his stunned opponent with a sarcastic and elated smirk, Kaiba then declared, "I activate _Soul Exchange._ I tribute my _Battle Ox_ and your facedown monster to normal summon my second _Blue Eyes White Dragon!"_

**_Soul Exchange_**

_Normal Magic Card_

_Choose a monster from your opponent's side of the field and tribute it in place of your own monster. You must skip your Battle Phase._

As the second _Blue Eyes White Dragon _appeared on the field and stood side-by-side with its sibling, their proud master said, "You're lucky that _Soul Exchange _ends my battle phase for this turn. Next time, my two monsters will start decimating your defenses and your life points!"

"This duel is far from over, you bastard!" Yoshiko then drew a card for her turn and slammed the card face down in her Magic and Trap slot.

Kaiba confidently drew a card. Maintaining a poker face, he mused,_ "The Goddess of Victory is on my side. One more card, and this duel will be over."_ Pulling a card from his hand, he placed it on the field and said, "I activate _Harpies' Feather Duster!"_

**_Harpies' Feather Duster_**

_Normal Magic Card_

_Wipes out all Magic and Trap Cards in your opponent's side of the field._

A huge bird-like feather appeared from the void and wiped out all of Yoshiko's magic and trap cards on the field.

A scowl crept through Yoshiko's face, angrily pondering as she tightly balled her fists, _"Shit! The bastard just wiped out my Mirror Force before I get to activate it!"_

**_Mirror Force_**

_Counter Trap Card_

_Once an opponent attacks one of your monsters, your opponent's attack mode Monsters on the Field are destroyed and sent to the Graveyard._

Even though the psychic effect of producing _Harpies' Feather Duster_ on the field sapped half of his strength, Kaiba smirked upon seeing Yoshiko's disappointment. He then ordered, "_Blue Eyes White Dragon, _attack her facedown card!"

The regal dragon released a mighty roar and with its trademark attack, it decimated Yoshiko's defense monster.

The glowering CEO then pointed at Yoshiko. "_Blue Eyes White Dragon_, direct attack! Burst Stream!"

Yoshiko gave out a bloodcurdling scream once the second _Blue Eyes White Dragon's _Burst Stream attack hit her. After the direct assault, she gasped for breath while her overall life points dwindled down to 500.

A smug Kaiba said with a smirk, "So how did you like your lesson in pain?"

Shaking and clenching her teeth, Yoshiko yelled at the top of her voice, "Damn you, Kaiba Seto!" She then pulled a card for her turn, slammed it on her Magic and Trap slot, and then ended her turn.

As he and Emrys observed the entire duel, the other Yugi thought, _"Yoshiko's losing her focus. If there's anyone who could keep this up, it's Kaiba. As long as he maintains his composure and faith in his deck, he'll prevail."_

Emrys glanced sideways and gave the other Yugi a nod of agreement.

The azure-eyed duelist drew a card and stared at it. He then glared at his opponent and said, "Once and for all, you'll know why you shouldn't mess with Kaiba Seto! I activate _Polymerization!"_

**_Polymerization_**

_Normal Magic Card_

_Fuses two or more Fusion-Material Monsters to create a new Fusion Monster._

The other Yugi braced himself as he mused, _"Could it be?"_

Emrys' heart and ears loudly pounded as she also felt the adrenaline rushing through Kaiba's veins and a large amount of energy coursing out of her system. Closing her eyes, she pondered, _"He's summoning the heaviest hitter from his deck..."_

With such pride and satisfaction radiating from his voice, Kaiba declared, "Come forth, _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"_

The other Yugi and Emrys concentrated and lent Kaiba as much psychic strength as they could muster. Once their energies combined, the CEO's _Polymerization_ card activated.

Yoshiko shuddered as a fearsome roar reverberated throughout the Shadow Realm.

Kaiba's chest heaved as he pointed at the single monster on the opposite side of the field and commanded, "_Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon,_ attack!"

Carrying out its master's orders, the _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK 4500)_ used its earth-shattering attack and destroyed Yoshiko's facedown monster.

A seething Yoshiko drew out a card from her deck. "I activate _Ookazi!"_

Another series of fireballs quickly shot out from the void, each individually striking Kaiba until his overall life points dwindled down to 100.

The other Yugi and Emrys agonized from the duelists' last respective moves and struggled to keep their near-exhausted link with Kaiba.

Kaiba, mustering the last ounce of strength within him and seizing the opportunity, then said, "I activate _Last Battle! _For its effect, the monster I choose is my _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"_

**_Last Battle_**

_Normal Trap Card_

_You can only activate this card if you have 1000 or less Life Points and only during your opponent's turn. Choose one of your Monsters on the Field, and destroy all other Monsters on the field. Your opponent Special Summons a Monster from his or her deck, and both Battle (damage to players is negated). At the end of the turn, the player with the remaining monster is the winner. Otherwise, it is a tie._

There was silence throughout the Shadow Realm as everyone waited for Yoshiko to choose a monster.

Although his chest constricted from the latest direct attack, Kaiba yelled on the top of his lungs, "What are you waiting for? Choose a monster from your pathetic deck!"

The cloaked woman's eyes narrowed in rage and bitterness. Shaking, Yoshiko then bit her lip and muttered, "This duel is over. You win."

Amethyst and hazel-brown eyes gleamed in elation over Kaiba's hard-won victory. The other Yugi then noticed that Emrys' non-corporeal form began to disappear. He uttered with such warmth and gentleness, _"Thanks, my love. I'll see you shortly..."_

Kaiba and Yoshiko also felt Emrys leave the Shadow Realm.

The CEO shut his eyes and thanked Emrys for lending him strength, with him not knowing that she could read his innermost thoughts. Once he opened his eyes, his focus then fell on his opponent.

An evil grin curled from Yoshiko's lips. "Your _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon _may have won this duel for you, but I'm claiming a greater prize! So long, Kaiba Seto. You haven't seen the last of me yet..."

Upon hearing Yoshiko's threat, the other Yugi's face turned white. He ran towards the cloaked woman. Before he could reach to her, the two young men were transported back to reality while she remained within the Shadow Realm.

Kaiba took a series of deep breaths as he glanced sideways and murmured, "It's all over now." Receiving no response and noticing that his rival still looked worried, the CEO then demanded in between breaths, "What's wrong with you?"

Ashen-faced, a tightlipped other Yugi grimly replied, "It's Emrys, Kaiba. Yoshiko left to kill Emrys. Mokuba and Jonouchi are with her..."

**End of Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**_About Yoshiko_**

_If you're wondering who Yoshiko is, she is the stage manager, personal assistant, and Emrys' long-time friend. She appears in Chapters 6 and 7 of The Encounter of Lost Souls (entitled The Prelude and The Night to Remember respectively). _

_Her primary mission is to keep Emrys - the crest-wielder - close to her, and has been involved with the sinister group before knowing and befriending Emrys. Just like her father, Yoshiko is bent to get power - even in the cruelest of ways._

_But since fate has a way of intertwining things, she includes revenge against Kaiba and the other Yugi in her agenda after her father dies._

_Kaiba, through the course of making arrangements for Alexa's concert at Kaiba Corporation's Domino Arena, meets and deals with Yoshiko. And the other Yugi meets Yoshiko for the first time in Chapter 6._

**_Author's Note_**

_Although this story arc stands independently from The Encounter of Lost Souls and There Will Come Soft Rain, the three stories are inter-connected. This fact will also apply to most of the subsequent Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction stories that I will post in the future._

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the property copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi. This fan fiction, as well as the original characters, is the author's property._

_Enjoy reading!_

**_Zatken_**


	15. Dark Night of the Soul

**THE PARTING OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Fifteen: Dark Night of the Soul**

* * *

After losing at the hands of Kaiba, Yoshiko astral-projected in Emrys' room at the loft. Seeing her friend as she slept, she pondered, _"Her dreams brought her there. Her powers are increasing..."_

Approaching Emrys' bedside, Yoshiko's non-corporeal form gently touched her friend's pale face.

Emrys stirred from her sleep. Her drawn eyes widened and misted as she looked into Yoshiko. A long pause of silence transpired as her probing hazel-brown eyes made direct contact with gray. She also waited for the cloaked woman to speak, but all she got from the other was a stone-faced stare.

Breaking the long silence between them, Emrys voice quivered as she asked, "Why did you try to kill Kaiba and me? _Why?"_

Sadness crept over the cloaked woman's face. She whispered to her friend, "You don't know how much revenge can twist people. My father died a broken man because of Kaiba. It's my duty to defend my family's honor."

The mist in Emrys' eyes turned into free-flowing tears. "Yugi said you're my good friend. If I'm your friend, why did you try to kill me? What did I do to deserve such betrayal from you?"

Softening her expression, Yoshiko replied, "I wanted you to come with me. I tried to run over Kaiba that night, but you jumped in his way. I don't give a damn about the others. However, I would never do_ anything_ to hurt you..."

A teary-eyed Emrys kept silent.

Yoshiko gazed into her friend's lackluster hazel-brown eyes. "We've watched you all this time. You don't realize how much power you have. You were on the right path before. Somewhere along the way, though, you've grown soft."

"Soft...?"

Yoshiko nodded and then offered her open right hand to Emrys as she said with a softer tone, "I'm here to help you. It's not too late to turn back. For your own sake, please come with me..."

In between throbbing jabs of pain, Emrys blankly stared into Yoshiko's eyes. "Are you telling me the truth?"

Judging that Emrys still had amnesia, the cloaked woman whispered, "I'm your only true friend. All I want is to pull you back towards the right path. I know it's so confusing. Come with me then everything will become clear to you."

"No," Emrys deadpanned.

As Yoshiko's gray eyes burned with absolute disgust, she then dug her hand inside her rejecter's chest.

As the two women struggled and fought - one for control and the other for her life - Jonouchi and Mokuba rammed the bedroom door open.

A maliciously smirking Yoshiko used her dark magic, slammed the door shut, and continued crushing her victim's heart. "Where are your precious friends now, _crest-wielder_? You have no idea as to who you are...memory or no memory! You'll always live, and eventually die, like you're destined to be...alone!"

Struggling for much-needed oxygen, Emrys' shock and fear forced her incoherent pieces of memory to come together.

Suddenly, the pentagram medallion sitting on the nightstand activated once more. It sent the two young women to the Shadow Realm and solidified Yoshiko's non-corporeal form.

Now released from physical pain, Emrys grabbed Yoshiko's hands and kicked the latter away from the bed. Rising from the bed, she grabbed her opponent by the throat and then lifted the cloaked woman with her right hand.

Yoshiko's feet were suspended from the ground. In between choking breaths, the cloaked woman screamed, "That's right! Give in! I didn't realize that amnesia gives cowards such as you a backbone."

A fiendish and vengeful look crept through Emrys' face. "Who says I still have amnesia?"

The cloaked woman's eyes widened as she struggled from her captor's grip.

Emrys tightened her single-hand chokehold on Yoshiko, petrifying the latter to no end. "Aren't you _pleased _with your own handiwork? You and your lot harmed me in more ways than one...taking me to this realm many times, killing my parents, harming those I love, and betraying me..."

Yoshiko hysterically blurted out, "It was Kaiba that I tried to kill, not Yugi!"

"You tried to harm Kaiba Seto...for that, you pay!"

Yoshiko continued to struggle under Emrys' grip.

Further taunting her former friend, Emrys explained in an uncustomary and unemotional tone, "I found your little toy, by the way. It seems to like me more than you. Temporary as its effect may be, and excruciating the pain may be afterwards, it will suffice to do the job."

"I _never _meant to hurt you - I swear!"

Emrys' eyes further narrowed and her teeth intensely clenched in deep-rooted hatred. "_Liar!_ I loved and trusted you as if you were an older sister all these years, but you _still _betrayed me!"

Seeing that her tormentor would not give her clemency, Yoshiko's eyes defiantly glinted. "You don't scare me, you bit -- "

A glowering Emrys further tightened her grip as her nails dug deeper into her victim's throat. "You _don't _have to taunt me to make me wicked."

The cloaked woman's eyes watered and her face turned white in fear. "What are you going to do?"

Emrys pulled Yoshiko towards her until their eyes met. Looking at her already-weakened betrayer, she whispered with a wry smirk on her lips, "You desperately wanted the old me back, don't you? I've got news for you: she had never left and you won't live long enough to know her..."

With full force, Emrys dug inside the cloaked woman's chest.

Seconds later, a petrified Yoshiko stared at her still-beating heart.

Making sure that the cloaked woman stared at her throughout the entire time, Emrys crushed the still-beating heart, saw rich blood ooze down her left arm, and witnessed her enemy violently convulse.

Minutes after staring at a wide-eyed corpse, Emrys then tossed the body on the ground.

Shortly thereafter, the mystical medallion transported Emrys back to reality. It released her from its evil hold and made the rich blood disappear as well.

As soon as the medallion released Emrys from the Shadow Realm, the bedroom door swung open.

Mokuba and Jonouchi saw Emrys fall hard on the floor. Working together to move her back to the bed, the blond-haired teen lifted her from the floor while the boy secured her sprained left arm with his open palms.

Beads of sweat formed on Emrys' forehead and her face was flushed. In between sobs of excruciating pain and throb-ridden breaths, she whispered, "I remember everything now..."

The blonde teen and the raven-haired boy - unaware that the evil medallion's glow waned from behind them - smiled once they saw the spark of recognition from Emrys' hazel-brown eyes.

As Emrys closed her eyes from exhaustion and her reignited fever, the mystical pendant disappeared as it merged with her soul.

------------------------------------------------------

As the events between Yoshiko and Emrys unfolded, evening fell on the isle of Crete. As the majority of its citizens retired for the night, a minority populace secretly dwelling within Crete's many caves knew what just happened at the other end of the globe.

A hooded follower approached a throne occupied by a man cloaked in richer robes. Kneeling and bowing his head low before the throne, the follower said, "The first offering has been made, Master."

The Master stirred from his throne and stared at the cloaked herald. "Good! The second prophecy came into fruition..."

Maintaining his subservient position, the hooded man inquired, "What is thy command?"

"We have months to prepare for the Dark Queen's feast. Make sure that everything is prepared. The Dark Queen will be most pleased, for her release is near."

The cloaked subordinate stood up, bowed to acknowledge the order given to him, and then left.

The Master rose and descended three steps from the throne. He then turned around and stared at a towering hematite statue of a crowned, royally garbed, and faceless woman.

With eyes smoldering in promise, the Master said to the inanimate statue, "Soon, my dear Queen, we will release you from slumber. You will regain your throne, your powers will be unleashed, and the world will once again cower before the Atlanteans' feet. When that time does come, the crest-wielder will be no more!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Immediately after Emrys crushed Yoshiko's heart, the dark cloud disappeared within the dank cell.

Kaiba and the other Yugi, who were standing side-by-side, saw the cloaked woman's body sprawled face down.

Approaching Yoshiko and kneeling on the ground, Kaiba turned over her body. He checked the side of her neck for a pulse. Slowly looking up to his rival, he then unemotionally stated, "She's long dead."

Kaiba then rose up, asked the other Yugi for his cell phone, received the cell phone from his rival, and called the police. He also called Mokuba to ensure everyone's safety and to inform him of what just happened.

While the sable-haired duelist made the calls, a tightlipped other Yugi pondered,_ "Did Emrys have something to do with this? For her sake, I hope not..."_

_---------------------------------------------------_

The entertainment and celebrity sections of newspapers, magazines, television news, and tabloids reported that Alexa was recuperating at a local hospital. Now that the public and media knew the truth, it quelled down some of the rumors speculating why the singer missed her own after-party.

As to Kaiba Seto's kidnapping, the CEO made sure that the news did not leak to protect Kaiba Corporation's standing. He had his press release manager handle all the questions regarding Alexa, dispel any "rumors" of his kidnapping, and dismiss his and the other Yugi's involvement regarding Yoshiko's untimely demise while police investigation was underway.

Yoshiko's death from heart failure also appeared in the entertainment and obituary sections. Since the coroner's office deemed that Yoshiko's death was due to natural causes, the police stopped questioning Kaiba and the other Yugi. The NYPD also confirmed to them that there was no Detective Garson under their employ.

As soon as Emrys was admitted in the emergency room, the hospital staff took a series of x-rays, monitored her heartbeat, reassessed her injuries, and administered an ice-bath to lower down her fever. After the grueling tests and procedures, the doctor recommended a three-day confinement to ensure her recovery.

With Yoshiko dead and her three accomplices behind bars, Kaiba, Jonouchi, Mokuba, Yugi, and Emrys had their heartfelt reunion in her hospital room. With a new feeling of safety descending upon them, almost everyone considered this as the end of their ordeal.

Everyone but Kaiba and Emrys...

The driven CEO wanted to make Yoshiko beg for mercy before killing her with his own hands. He realized that his intense need for retribution refueled his hatred as well as made him feel powerful. Feeling such familiar energies return to him, he pondered as to whether he would ever find the inner balance that he sought to have.

As to Emrys, she was devastated over Yoshiko's betrayal and death. Even though she did not know that she supernaturally killed her betrayer, she felt unexplainably guilty. She dismissed her feelings as grief and hid them deep inside from everyone...even from the other Yugi.

Even though Kaiba and Emrys were outwardly contented, the two kindred spirits knew that the worst of their internal struggle just began. Their loved ones and friends were left unaware of what was behind their respective masks of composure and inner peace.

**End of Chapter Fifteen**

**_

* * *

_****_Author's Note_**

_The plot further thickens... _

_Who is the Dark Queen? What will happen to all the characters, as they get more involved in the hooded men's plans? What will happen to Emrys, now that she unwittingly used her power to kill Yoshiko? What do the hooded men want with the crest-wielder? _

_And now that everything is almost back to normal, what will happen in the rivalry between Kaiba and the other Yugi over Emrys?_

_To find out the answers to some of these questions, stay tuned to the next chapters of Parting of Lost Souls._

_The rest of the questions above will be answered in The Descent of Lost Souls. This third installment of the Lost Souls Story Arc will be a welcome treat to Maximillion Pegasus / Pegasus J. Crawford, Shadi, and Isis Ishtar fans._

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the property copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi. This fan fiction, as well as the original characters, is the author's property._

_Enjoy reading!_

**_PJ Zatken_**


	16. Matters of the Heart

**THE PARTING OF LOST SOULS**

**Chapter Sixteen: Matters of the Heart**

* * *

Two days already passed since Kaiba, Mokuba, Jonouchi, and Yugi took Emrys home from the hospital. To spend their last evening together in New York, the five enjoyed a quiet dinner at Kaiba's favorite posh Japanese restaurant. 

Afterwards, they went back to the loft and decided to turn in for the evening.

At the balcony of her bedroom, Emryse sat on a lounge chair with a pillow propped behind her back for comfort. Her listless eyes absent-mindedly stared at the moonlit sky as she flexed her neck. The prominently bruised areas of her body hurt, her sprained left arm throbbed, and her torso shot pain whenever she moved.

Someone behind Emrys cleared his throat and said, "You're supposed to be in bed."

Emrys looked sideways and saw Kaiba leaning against the sliding glass door with his arms crossed in front of his chest. She quietly motioned him to join her.

Kaiba sat down beside her and gazed at the moonlit sky. He leaned forward, rested his elbows on his thighs, and clasped his hands. As much as he noticed her marked improvement, he could see she was still worn-out from their ordeal.

In spite of the pain, Emrys managed to muster a gentle smile. She asked him, "How are your wounds?"

"They'll heal. How are you feeling?"

"Still pretty banged up, but I'll live."

As Emrys turned sideways to face Kaiba after the long and awkward silence between them, she kidded, "Are you competing to see who got the worse wounds?"

Kaiba responded with his trademark smirk, "You were hit by a car."

"And you were the one bitten, slapped, and seduced by a vicious female. Must be your killer good looks and charming personality doing all the work for you." Emrys then gave Kaiba a sly grin. "You must've enjoyed that."

Kaiba scoffed at the comment, his eyebrows raising and his azure eyes narrowing as he deadpanned, "I'd rather be hit by a car."

Emrys' eyes widened in feigned disbelief. "Oh no,I don't think so. Remember what happened to me...coma, concussion, broken bones, fever? Also don't forget about those shadows trying to kill me."

Kaiba repeatedly shook his head. "How could I forget?"

Referring to her recent amnesiac episode, Emrys chuckled, "No pun intended, huh?"

Not letting it go, Kaiba shot back a glance. "You're a pain in the ass."

"Yes, I know. Tell that to the many people I drove insane over the years."

They uncomfortably exchanged chuckles and smirks as they once again looked at the moonlit sky. Another moment of awkward silence then followed.

Eventually, Kaiba muttered in frustration, "I hate this... I can't..."

Emrys sighed and then whispered, knowing what Kaiba wanted to say but could not bring about doing so, "I know. I..."

"Was I foolish to think..."

After a long pause with Kaiba leaving his words in mid-sentence, Emrys murmured, "No, you're not."

Kaiba's expressive and intense sapphire eyes deeply gazed into Emrys' hazel ones. "Then what's going on between us?"

Emrys quietly told Kaiba, "I _have_ feelings for you."

What rattled the sable-haired young man was not what Emrys said but the way that she said her words. He asked in a flat tone, "Just as your feelings for Mokuba?"

"It's more than that. It's hard for me to say this, but…."

"You like Yugi much more than you like me."

Emrys corrected him. "I _love_ both of you. You're a good friend, a brother, and much more than that to me."

Kaiba's frown intensified as he stood up from his chair and glared at Emrys. "_That's _bullshit. How could you love me _and_ him at the same time?"

"People can love others in many different ways. I love you more than I should love a friend. Even though I want to, I can't give you all that you're seeking from me. My feelings for you are more familial and platonic rather than romantic."

A long period of silence stood between the CEO and the singer.

Emrys gazed into Kaiba's eyes, the CEO's flared temper cooling down once more. She tried to probe his thoughts and see his efforts in controlling his emotions. "If you want to sever our friendship, I would understand. No matter what your decision might be, I would respect it and would still feel the same way about you."

The CEO looked down at the marbled floor, gathering his thoughts. He saw in Emrys' eyes the warmth and authenticity of her words. "You knew how cruel I could be. I even showed it to you. In spite of that, you still looked beyond that and reached out. _Why?"_

"And why not?"

Kaiba stared at Emrys. "You tell me..."

A veil of empathy rested on Emrys' face. "It's because I know how it is to be misunderstood...just as you have been. If they or you could see what I see in you then you'll understand why I feel this way for you. I saw it at Kaiba-Land even though you and I had gotten off the wrong foot there. I most especially saw it during this entire time. It proves that Mokuba and Yugi are right about you...and so am I..."

After pausing for a little while, Emrys added, "There are many things you don't know about me. Once you find out and see who I was before, I wouldn't blame you if your feelings...whatever we have for each other...might change."

Replying in quiet reassurance, Kaiba noted, "I don't think it would..."

Emrys gave Kaiba a grateful smile. "We're kindred spirits because of the lives we lived. Fate has also been good to both of us. We need to strive for those we love and love us in return We need to have more faith and hope than what we've started with."

The CEO then kept his focus on the moonlit sky without saying a word, not knowing how to respond to Emrys.

Gazing sideways, Emrys murmured, "If you asked me... If it was solely up to me... I wouldn't want to end our friendship."

Kaiba returned Emrys' meaningful stare. "Normally, I'd say that everything you just said was a bunch of crap."

"You do have a place in my heart. I can't see myself having a life without you and Mokuba in it."

A tightlipped Kaiba then quietly said, "I'm making this clear, Emrys. I'm not obligating you to feel the same way for me. My feelings won't change."

"There's someone out there for you. Just keep your heart open for that special someone to come into your life. And when that time comes, you'll find that this person can bring the completion you seek for yourself. That person will see and accept you for who you are."

Kaiba leaned against the wall to face Emrys completely. Afterwards, he asked her, "Does Yugi make you feel that way now?"

Radiating a light and teary-eyed smile, Emrys replied, "Completion..? _Yes._ I've never been this happy before."

Kaiba's gaze softened as his face became more somber. "I see..."

Emrys gently rested a hand on top of Kaiba's hand. "I'll always be there for you and Mokuba. Please don't forget that..."

"I won't..."

After lightly kissing Kaiba on the cheek, Emrys affectionately tightened her hold of his hand. "I'm blessed, Kaiba. I'm blessed to have you as a good friend."

Kaiba gave Emrys a peck on the cheek. How he wished deep inside that he could do more. Azure then met hazel with heart-touching depth, making her eyes misty.

Fighting back his emotions, Kaiba quietly stated, "You were also there when I dueled against Yoshiko. I thank you for that..."

Teardrops flowed down her cheeks as Emrys replied, "You're welcome. I owe you my life. I'll never forget what you've done for me."

Kaiba placed his other hand over Emrys' hand and tightened his squeeze. After letting her hand go, he then stood up, turned around, and left the balcony. He left the scene sporting a tight lip, breathing deeply, and maintaining his iron-willed composure even though his heart was tearing him up inside.

Emrys, on the other hand, looked upwards to hold back most of her own tears. In spite of what she told him, she really loved him as much as she loved the other Yugi. She hid her face behind her right hand as she wept.

* * *

_**Author's Notes** _

_Everything is still left hanging between Kaiba and Emrys. What does fate have in store for both of them, now that Kaiba knows how she really feels about him?_

_The third installment of the Lost Souls Story Arc - The Descent of Lost Souls - is already posted. For Pegasus, Shadi, Isis, and Malik fans, this next story arc will be a welcome treat!_

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, Detective Garson, other original characters, and this fan fiction are the property of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from any and all liabilities. _


	17. Last Chapter Holding On

**THE PARTING OF LOST SOULS**

**Last Chapter: Holding On**

* * *

Kaiba left the balcony. On his way out, he saw the other Yugi standing by the hallway in front of her bedroom door. Unknown to him, his rival witnessed the entire scene between him and Emrys. 

Unlike before, the other Yugi did not feel any anger towards Kaiba.

There was a long pause as the rivals' eyes met with such depth.

As the CEO stood face-to-face with the amethyst-eyed duelist, he firmly said to the other, "Don't hurt her, Yugi..."

Knowing the true reason behind his rival's words, the other Yugi replied, "I won't..."

The sable-haired young man then resumed his calculated walk towards his office.

As the azure-eyed duelist was about to enter his office, the youth with the tri-colored mane said, "Kaiba -- "

Even though the driven CEO did not turn around, he stopped and gave the other his undivided attention.

A somber other Yugi murmured, "Thanks. I owe you."

Still tight-lipped, Kaiba deadpanned as his expression became grimmer, "We _don't_ owe each other anything. I did it for me, _not for you._" He then quietly entered his office.

The other Yugi knocked on the door and joined Emrys at the balcony. The lovers stood side-by-side as they stared at the moonlit sky and kept silent. Minutes later, he then turned around to face her. He chose not to say anything about the fact that he knew that she cried. As his amethyst eyes focused on her, he murmured, "Is everything okay?"

With a slight grin, Emrys responded as she wiped some of her tears, "Yes. Kaiba and I just had a little talk."

The other Yugi's eyebrow rose and his forehead crinkled. "About?"

"About how I feel about him and you...that in spite of how I feel, I'd always be there for him and Mokuba."

The gentle smile that the other Yugi gave Emrys had a mixture of joy to hear her words as well as marked sympathy for his rival. "He cares a lot about you. He went through great lengths to keep you safe."

Emrys deeply sighed to dispel the tension inside her. "He and I agreed to keep our friendship the way it is. He took it well."

Amethyst eyes probingly but understandably gazed into Emrys' eyes. "You really love him too, _don't you?"_

The singer's hazel-brown eyes further misted from the other Yugi's question. "I love both of you differently. I'm very fortunate that you and I feel the same way for each other."

During the silence, the other Yugi remembered when he told her the truth about him and the Millennium Puzzle. He would have let her go had she wished to because he wanted her to be happy. Empathizing with Kaiba, he pondered, _"He respected her feelings for me. He must really love her, too."_

Emrys then said as she gave her lover an intent gaze, "Now that you know how I feel, I hope that you're okay with it."

"Okay with you and Kaiba being good and close friends? No, I wouldn't have a problem with it."

"It wouldn't bother you even though your fiercest rival is one of my closest friends?"

The otherYugi gently squeezed Emrys' hand and softly reassured her, "I trust you. That's all that matters."

Feeling the authenticity behind the other Yugi's response, Emrys whispered in a semi-choking voice, "Thank you... It means a lot to me..."

The two lovers were quiet for a long time until the other Yugi murmured, "When I saw you at the hospital...the time that he was about to kiss you on the lips..." He then stopped and leaned forward on the railing. He looked down at the streets below and sighed. "The whole thing just...bothered me..."

Emrys affectionately placed her hand on the other Yugi's back.

In response, the other Yugi glanced upward and gazed into Emrys' eyes. Minutes later, he felt a slight gnaw of guilt. Clearing his throat, he then said, "I have a confession to make and a question to ask you."

With piqued curiosity, Emrys looked at him.

"When you were in a coma, the Millennium Items showed me your past." After what he said, the other Yugi then braced himself for Emrys' response.

Instead of getting angry as the other Yugi had expected, Emrys sighed. Returning to her chair and leaning back, she stared at him and said, "So now you _really_ know why I don't want Rebecca to follow my footsteps."

The other Yugi approached and sat beside Emrys. After the momentary silence between them, he murmured, "Why didn't you tell me that you were hurting so much?"

"For the longest time, I thought I had the upper hand. I did my best to change for the better..."

The other Yugi turned sideways to completely face Emrys and gently took her hands. "I just don't see why you had to keep everything inside. You have all of us. We're your friends."

"Not everyone is like you or Yugi. When my parents died, people made a lot of assumptions about me. They either over-estimated or under-estimated on what I could do or handle. I didn't want anyone's pity. I just wanted to understand why things happened the way they did. I love my parents. I just couldn't understand why they both had to die so soon."

Gathering up the courage within her, Emrys then explained, "The courts then wanted to send me to a foster home and take my parents' estate. To stop them, Uncle Arthur pulled a few strings and became my legal guardian. Three years ago, the courts granted my request to be recognized as an adult."

"You've achieved so much yet it still wasn't enough for you, was it?"

"I was so screwed up. I took that instability during field excavations. I even endangered Uncle Arthur's life a few times. Not wanting to endanger anyone anymore, I was on my best behavior during the day and went underground at night. I hung out with scoundrels, thieves, and occultists. I conversed with and observed them. I was dying to find out what really made them tick. I wanted to know if I had something in common with them."

As hard as it was for her, Emrys looked at the other Yugi straight in the eye as her eyes misted. "I then realized that what I really wanted was to end everything. However, my conscience kept saving me..."

Delicately, the other Yugi asked, "Is that why you had scars on your left thigh?"

Emrys grimly nodded. "I'm not proud of what I did in the past, Yugi. I thought that if I truly knew myself for all the good and bad that I was capable of, then I could finally understand myself enough to move on."

"You _have_ already moved on. It's not an easy task to face your demons and discover yourself. It's a life-long journey."

Emrys then sadly and quietly asked, "Now that you know the _real_ me, do you still love me the same way you did before I left Domino City?"

For the other Yugi's response, he affectionately planted a gentle kiss on Emrys' forehead and then tenderly embraced her. Being as gentle as he possibly could, he then initiated a series of kisses...first starting off as chaste and the subsequent ones having more passion in them. He did the best that he could to communicate what he felt about her through those kisses, and she also did her best to do the same.

After all, this would be the second time that the two lovers would part ways. The two did not want to be apart from each other again but they knew that they were doing so for a future that they were looking forward to.

Kaiba stood outside Emrys' bedroom door all this time. Although it broke his heart to see them together, two truths consoled him. One was that he now knew she had feelings for him too. Two was that she would take a stand for their deep and complicated friendship.

As Kaiba clenched his fists and walked back to his office, he renewed his promise to never give up on anything…

Kaiba swore not to give up on Emrys...not just yet and especially not to the other Yugi.

* * *

_**Author's Notes** _

_So there you are, dear folks: the last chapter of The Parting of Lost Souls. _

_The third installment of the Lost Souls Story Arc - The Descent of Lost Souls - will answer the rest of the questions that remain unanswered. For Pegasus, Shadi, and Isis fans, this next story arc will be a welcome treat!_

_I hope you enjoyed reading this fan fiction, as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_To all the reviewers, I give my undying gratitude and appreciation to you. You guys are awesome!_

**_PJ Zatken_**

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Alexandra Emrys, Yoshiko, Detective Garson, other original characters, and this fan fiction are the properties of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from any and all liabilities._


	18. Changes to Parting of Lost Souls

**THE LOST SOULS STORY ARC**

Changes have been made to There Will Come Soft Rain, The Encounter of Lost Souls, The Parting of Lost Souls, and The Descent of Lost Souls. This was done due to the following reasons:

Simplified the sentences, in efforts to make it flow more smoothly. Worked on Emrys' Mary-Sueness The manga series is over, and the way it ends changes the course of where I want my story arc to go. It is my intention to make it as an adventure along the lines where the manga would go, just like I wanted to in the beginning 

As a result, the following happened to the three stories:

Expect more conflict and interaction between the characters Expect that the story will make you think more as to why a character would act or say things in a certain way Expect that the story changed a little - believe me, it's for the best. 

If you're interested in knowing these changes, I invite you to read the story at your convenience and constructively let me know...

If the shorter sentences and "smoother" writing style is better OR do you like my old way of writing (which others have noted as "flowery") If the character interaction is better than before If the Mary Sue issue is taken care of 

Thanks a lot for your patience, as well as your support.

Luv lots, Zatken


End file.
